The Later Years
by LuckydrawR
Summary: This is gonna be a series of One-shots that take place in the future either it be ten, fifteen, twenty or just five years. These One-shots are mainly centered around Rin and his life in the future (There is no connection with this and 'Stop, Time' this is just for fun). A few 'what if' moments will be in here. Rin could have kids, become the paladin, meet his past self...anything!
1. Story 1: Reminiscence

_**This gonna be a series of One-shots that take place in the future either it be ten, fifteen, twenty or just five years. These One-shots are mainly centered around Rin and his life in the future (There is no connection with this and 'Stop, Time' this is just for fun). I just see a lot of One-shot/drabble stories and wanted to do my own only set within the future, but it doesn't have a certain timeframe, so the next chapter might be ten years later or back or whatever.**_

 _ **Also a few of these will have 'what if' scenarios in them; like this one. This one is basically a 'what if Shiro survived and was just in a coma for ten years'. So this is basically the twins going to see Shiro after some time and Rin isn't happy with one of Yukio's decisions.**_

* * *

 _ **Story 1: Reminiscence**_

 _"_ _Rin?" I looked up from where I sat on the front porch of the monastery. My Dad looked down at me with his spectacles covering his eyes. I couldn't read his expression as I stared at him, sniffing. The glare on his glasses covering his eyes. "You got into a fight, didn't you?"_

 _I looked away in shame. I couldn't look at my Father. He knew I had gotten into a fight. I had a few scratches on my face and bruised knuckles. My uniform was dirty from rolling around in the dirt and my usually messy black hair was even more messy than usual; twigs and dirt stuck in it. I was just doing my job as an older brother. I wasn't going to let those jerks push my brother around!_

 _"_ _So what? They said mean things about Yukio, so I beat them up," I retorted, puffing up my cheeks and folding my arms._

 _"_ _Rin, you should know that violence isn't always the answer." I felt his comforting hand grasp my shoulder and pull me towards him. "You should use words more than your fists or at best … just walk away."_

 _"_ _But … that's not solving Yukio's problem!" I exclaimed, looking up at him with tears in my ocean blue orbs._

 _"_ _Maybe not, but it's a start for not just him, but for you too." He gave me one of his smiles that always reassured me. I sniffed and he pulled me into a hug. "Words can do more than actions, Rin. Remember that."_

 _"_ _Okay, Dad…"_

 ** _The Later Years_**

"Rin, come on. Get up." I hear the faint voice of my younger twin nag me. I groan and roll over onto my other side, mumbling. I hear him sigh to himself. " _Remember_ today we'll be seeing Father."

I blearily opened my eyes and sat up in my bed and looked at him, suddenly confused. A thought crossing my mind of _how_ he was standing next to my bed. "How did you get into my house?"

Yukio gave me a look that said _'seriously'_ and held a key out to my groggy, confused gaze. "You gave me a spare key just in case."

"Right…" My confused voice cracked.

I was still tired.

Being jolted awake like that is such a pain.

Yukio was always the early bird and I was the late riser.

Why couldn't he let me sleep in a little longer?

"Now get ready. Father wants us down there for breakfast." I look over to my clock and my jaw fell wide open.

What the hell.

Is he nuts!

"It's six, Yukio!"

"Yes, and Father wants us down at the Monastery for breakfast. Now hurry up!"

I sigh to myself; untangling myself from the blankets and covers before a thought came to my mind and I look to my brother. "Wait. What about…" I was cut off before I could finish by Yukio's answer. "They're coming with us, Rin."

I was slack jawed.

How could Yukio let me bring them? They'd cause too much trouble for Dad!

"Are you crazy? They're little demons!"

Now it was Yukio's turn to look at me as if _I_ was the crazy one. Out of the both of us I think _he's_ the crazy one here. "Is that any way to speak about your kids, Rin."

I snorted at his response and began to get changed. " _You_ don't have to live with them," I retorted as I put on a simple jeans, shirt and jacket with a tie.

Yes, I can tie a tie now. So what! It's not a big deal!

"I think I see enough when _I_ babysit for you."

I twitched at that remark. I know that my kids are little terrors and my friends love them, but babysitting is another matter. I know they definitely got that troublemaker streak from me while the innocent charm came from their Mother. It gets hard to go to work when I got no one to babysit for me. Sometimes I have to call in and say I can't come or call Yukio to babysit. Yukio's they're Uncle and even _he_ sometimes doesn't want to see them because of how they act. Yet he still does come and help me because he knows I need it.

Sometimes.

Jerk...

I closed the wardrobe and turned to my brother with a nervous smirk on my face. "Alright, let's grab the brats and go." Yukio rolled his eyes at my remark and sighed.

I hope Dad won't criticize me...

Shit...

 ** _The Later Years_**

It was a _long_ train ride to Southern Cross Town where the Monastery was. The kids wouldn't stop running around the train or shouting. I had to physically grab both of them and make them sit down, so they wouldn't annoy the other passengers. After that they just loudly chatted to each other while I continued to tell my brother that _'this_ _was a bad idea'_. He would just roll his eyes and ignore me as I glare back.

After we had gotten off the train; I made sure I had each kid by the hand and followed Yukio to the Monastery. The two kids were asking where we were going the _whole time._ I should be used to it by now, but I really wasn't. It's hard to get used to being a parent. I wonder how Dad felt after he first took us in. Then again it must be different with adopting than actual birth children.

Once we _finally_ got to the monastery I collapsed on the porch to take a breather while the two kids ran around the front. My brother frowning at me and I waved him off. He doesn't know I feel. He only babysits them. I have them with me _24/7_. No wonder I feel so tired all the time; not that I'm like that anyway.

Yukio sighed to himself and knocked on the door to the Monastery. It was soon opened up by our adoptive Father; Shiro Fujimoto. When his eyes lay on us he grinned and brought us in for a hug. I laughed a little. He hasn't changed a bit. A part from the wrinkles and the fact he's retired from the Paladin post; he's still the same old man I knew fourteen years ago.

"You two came; especially you, Rin," he said in his usual teasing tone.

I snorted at that. Of course I would. Ever since _that_ happened when he was possessed by Satan and was put into a coma for ten years. Yukio and I had visited him a lot; we had worked hard on our normal school and cram school work. And that's saying something for me. When he finally came out we were happy, but he had missed the past ten years of our lives. We were no longer teenagers and he understood that yet it also hurt him that he didn't see us grow up into adults. I'd feel the same way if _I_ missed ten years of _my_ kids' lives. I'd think _'what happened?'_ and _'where'd the time go?'_

But most of all _'shit, my kids have kids'._

That'd be _my_ genuine reaction, but I can tell that Dad ... will probably just be happy for me.

Hopefully.

But he seems to be adjusting well. That me and Yukio are adults, I mean. That's why I hadn't introduced my kids to him yet since he was still recovering. Well, I guess _four years_ is a lot of time to recover, but he was in a coma for _ten years_! He missed ten years of our lives! How can I not think he should take it slow!

But I guess Yukio thought to let him meet my kids while they were still at a young age. I _guess_ that makes sense. That way they know about _'Grandpa Shiro'_ early in life instead of knowing about ... I don't even want to _think_ about that one.

"Dad, is there room for two more?" Yukio asked and I looked at him. My brother was nudging me with his shoulder. I had an idea of what he was telling me to do.

Great. Thanks, lil' bro. You just made me feel _super_ awkward.

Dad looked at us in anticipation as if he knew he was waiting for some form of explanation. However before I could we heard running feet and both Yukio and I turned to see the kids. My eyes bugged out; breathe hitching in my throat. My kids were standing a few feet away from us; dirty and their clothes swapped. Why? They have a cross-dressing problem. It's a twins' thing I guess. Yukio and I never did this ... then again we're both boys.

"Dad! Hana pushed me!"

"NO! It was Yun!"

I inwardly groaned as the two started bickering with one another. Though before I could stop them I heard a laugh behind me and looked to the old man and frowned. "When were you going to tell me about _them_ , Rin?"

"How did you figure they were mine?" I asked, confused at how he figured they were mine so quickly.

"I can tell that they're both troublemakers just like you were at that age." This just caused Yukio to snicker and me to glare at him. I let Dad walk past us and up to the two kids, kneeling in front of them. "Are you going to introduce me?"

I nodded and went over to my kids. I pointed at the one currently picking his nose; taking his dirty hand away from his face. He had short blond hair and ocean blue eyes; like mine. His hair was messy and his fringe covered his face. "This one is Ryunosuke; but we call him Yun for short." I then pointed to the girl beside him; who was trying to reach for Dad's spectacles. She had the same length hair as her brother, but a little more neatened; blond with grass-green eyes. "This is Hana."

The old man blinked, shocked. "They're identical?"

I rubbed the back of my neck and laughed at what my Dad said, shaking my head at him. "They like to think that they are. They're twins like me and Yukio, but they're actually fraternal."

"I can see that, but…" I finally saw what was bothering Dad as he pointed to both twins. "…why are they wearing the other's clothes, Rin?"

"They have this idea where they think they can fool more people with twin tricks if they dress in the others clothes," I told him, shrugging my shoulders.

I never really got it.

Yukio and I never did stuff like that.

They must have in their head that they're identical not fraternal twins.

"They'll have an identity crisis when they get older," I heard Yukio say over on the porch.

A growl made its way up my throat, but before I could retort I see both of the twins had their large curious eyes on me. "What's an identity crisis?"

I made a noise while biting down on my lip; thinking about my answer. I could hear Dad laughing at me and I glared at him. "It's not funny!"

"It is because you have no idea what you're doing!"

I would've retorted, but held my tongue.

He was right.

I had no clue on what I was doing with these two.

How could he tell so quickly like that?

"How about we go inside and talk more in there?"

I nodded and followed Dad over to the Monastery; ushering the twins in as well. When we were inside I finally saw how dirty they both were.

How did they get dirty so quickly?

These two really are little demons.

Ugh…

"Great…" I muttered to myself as I looked them over. I noticed Yukio come back with a brush which I gladly took from him. I brushed both twins hair to neaten it out; especially Yun's. Man, his was as bad as mine. I could feel Dad's eyes on me as I did this. I could tell he was trying to see how good of a Father I was to these two. I mean, after all the trouble I was to him I can understand him being a bit anxious to find out his eldest and the troublemaker has two kids.

Twins. Just like me and Yukio.

After I had finished fixing the twins up; we had breakfast and Dad wanted to talk to me about the twins.

Great.

A Father-son talk.

I can definitely see where this goes...

I sat down at the table across from Dad. Yukio was watching over the twins along with the other clergyman that worked here. They helped Dad raise me and Yukio, so watching my kids wouldn't be so hard. Maybe...

Dad gave me one of his teasing smirks he gives me when he's about to make a joke. "So, you've got two kids?" I nod at him. "How come you never told me about them?"

"I guess it was because you were still recovering from the coma and I didn't want it to be a huge shock for you to find out your eldest was a Father," I told him; actually sounding serious for once in my life.

"You sound serious. Are you really Rin?" He asked me, smirking.

"I am!" I exclaimed, standing up from my chair.

"I see your personality still hasn't changed." I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it and sat back down. I heard Dad sigh and look at me seriously now. Shit. He's getting serious. "Do you know how to take care of those kids, Rin?"

I flinched and looked away from him; not making eye contact. "I sort of do. I'm trying…"

"Rin…" I look to my Father to see him still holding that serious expression on his face yet his eyes held something else in them. "…don't say _'you sort of do'_. You _have_ to know what you're doing."

Dad was always wise with words.

Damn it.

I look down at the table with a solemn expression; my hands clasped together and I could feel my tail twitching under my shirt. "I know. I just sometimes wonder how you were able to put up with us … with me…"

This caused Dad's eyes to widen, but then he smiled and laughed. "You _were_ quite the trouble maker, but I see you've grown into a fine young man with two adorable kids. I think you'll do just fine, Rin."

My eyes widened at hearing this and a smile broke out across my face. "Thanks, Dad!"

"Now, tell me; do you know how to tie knots now or are you still clueless on that?" He asked pointing at my shirt; a playful smirk across his lips.

"I know how to! Stop holding that against me!"

* * *

 _ **Yes, there will be some sweet and emotional One-shots like this one and then there will ones with tragedy mixed in. These will all take place in different timelines, but I mainly want them in the future. So if you have any ideas on what I can do for a One-shot on here leave a comment; either it be tragedy, family, bittersweet, friendship or any other genre. I want to try something different with these One-shots that take place in these different times. Hope you enjoyed!**_

 _ **NOTE: I've been thinking up the designs and personalities for Rin's children for a while now. I see that he has twins because he comes from a twin-set as well. I see him having a son and a daughter and both as young children would act like the Hitachiin twins when playing their 'guess who's Hikaru' game only more ... cross dress-like. While as teenagers they'd become more likely to get their own style and personality.**_

 ** _NOTE: Geez, sorry I know so little about twins. I grew up with a set of twins in primary and they always said they were identical and guess what they were different genders (boy and girl). So they must've been doing the whole 'twin messing with people thing'. So because I was a kid and didn't understand back then and it got stuck in my head to now, sorry._**

 _ **D0A OUT**_


	2. Story 2: Hand In Hand

_**This one-shot was asked by '** HouseForLife **' who said - '** Can you do a one-shot with Rin and his wife with lots of fluff and cuteness, maybe the time like when they're engaged or after their kids?'_

 ** _I can do that, but I'm afraid I can't do that without adding my own little 'twist' to it. I have a problem with that. I'm just not the type of person who writes 'lovey-dovey' and 'fluff' stuff. I rather add little twists at the end. Sorry, if it won't be exactly as you asked, but it's as good as I can do. It's just how I write my Fanfictions._**

* * *

 _ **Story 2:** **Hand In Hand**_

My hand slipped from the door handle and I nearly fell over to the carpeted floor.

Shit.

I feel so tired.

What a day.

That had to be the hardest exorcism I have ever done…

I shuffled into my house, closing the door behind me with a light groan; taking off my black exorcist coat and throwing it onto the couch. My tail uncurling from under my shirt as I collapsed onto the couch in the lounge room with a low grunt.

"You're back?" I turn my head slightly to look over the backrest of the couch to see my wife. My eyes half-lidded from tiredness. She approached the couch and sat down beside me. "You look tired. Did you have a rough day?"

"You could say that," I reply as my head started to loll forward. I felt a soft hand on the top of my head as she brought me closer to her; allowing my head to lay against her shoulder.

"Why don't you take it easy?"

A yawn left my mouth at hearing her question; my slightly pointed teeth in full view. "How can I? I can be called up at any minute, you know."

A soft laugh was my response. "I know, but I can just send it over to Yuki and tell him that you need your rest."

I snorted at that. "You know he'll think that I'm just being lazy."

She just giggled at my response. "He might. But he understands you better than anyone. He knows that even though you want to do your job you can't do it without any energy."

A small smile crept across my face and I chuckled. "Okay. You got me there."

My tired eyes slowly fell closed to her gentle touch; a smile on my lips. The distant light giggle of my wife; probably from the light swishing of my tail. I need to get that thing under control. It showed too many of my emotions in the open. Though my wife didn't seem to care. She loves my tail; basically she loved everything about me.

Well, I am _one_ lucky guy to have such a lady...

 ** _The Later Years_**

After my little nap that afternoon I had woken up a few hours before the usual time we would head to bed. I _had_ gotten home around seven at night today, so I had gotten myself some take out while my wife had eaten at home … _alone_. I always feel guilty when I go on exorcisms and she's here alone. She doesn't seem to care though. She's always happy when I come home and I'm glad about that.

I still wish I could do more than leave her here alone all the time when I head to work.

It makes me feel ... horrible.

As I get changed out of the rest of my exorcism shirt, pants and boots and change into my boxers and a plain shirt. I don't like any PJs, so I just use whatever is lying around for a night shirt. Once I was changed I turned to my wife and saw she was changed in her short-sleeved night gown. It was a light pink like her old kimono's she used to wear and still does at times. It went down to her knees since she's still pretty awkward and shy at times.

I still have that pervy side of my mind from when I was a teen, so I try my hardest not to look … _there_.

Her chest area.

It's big is all I can say.

That's not the reason why I like her.

Far from it.

She's just the most sweetest and innocent girl I ever met; _way_ different than the delinquent kid I was.

I guess it's true when they say opposites attract...

I noticed she was clutching the seams of her dress, tightly and I approached her with a hand outstretched. "Hey, is something wrong?"

"Rin, I…I'm…" I noticed that she was shaking; taking deep breathes to calm her nerves. Whatever was bothering her must be really bad. "…pregnant…"

I stared at her once those words left her lips.

She was … what?

Pregnant?

Hang on.

That meant … that she was … oh shit…

"Are you … sure?" I bit out a reply, my words hardly above a stammer. She nodded at me. My eyes widened at this. What have I done? My wife will now have a demon spawn in her. I swallowed; led her over to the bed and sat down beside her. "You know … what's it's going to be, right?"

"Rin…" She clasped my hands, tightly, as if scared that if she let go she'd lose me. "…I know, but I love you and you know that. This child may be a demon like you, but that won't matter. It'll…" She went to place a hand on her flat stomach. "…still be a child we'll raise."

"Are you sure about this?"

She looked up at me and I saw the determination in her bright green eyes. "Yes. I am. Rin, I want this child."

I stared at for a moment; shock on my face; before it was replaced with a small smile. "Alright, let's keep it and raise it together, Shiemi!"

 ** _The Later Years_**

A few months had gone by since that faithful day that I found out my wife was pregnant. I would always come home to her waiting for me and giving me one of her cheerful smiles; like she always does. I knew that she was in pain from her enlarged belly; but the thing that I noticed more was that it was … _bigger_ than a normal pregnant woman's stomach _should_ be.

She couldn't be … could she?

I had also told Yukio of my little discovery. His reaction … was _less_ than pleased. He said something along the lines of _'I'm not Fatherly material'_ and _'Assiah doesn't need more demon spawns'_. Gee, way to burst my bubble lil' bro. He's not even _happy_ for me and Shiemi. He could at least be a _little_ happy he's going to be an Uncle.

I walked over to the couch that my wife was currently sitting on and kissed her cheek; causing her giggle, softly. "I'm back."

"I noticed." I walked into the kitchen to start cooking dinner when her small voice caught my attention. "What do you think about names?"

I poked my out from the kitchen to look at her. She had her head looking at me over the headrest; eyes shining brightly. I blinked and looked up at the ceiling in thought.

I really didn't know.

I hadn't really thought about names.

I shouldn't say that to her.

What kind of husband wouldn't think about their future child's name?

One that thinks their child and wife isn't important, that's what.

I definitely _don't_ want to be lumped in with _those_ kinds of people.

"I like Hana."

I look back to her in surprise. "Hana?" I ask, confused; before realisation dawned on my face and I chuckled. "That's right it means 'flower' and you like gardening."

That made sense.

It _was a_ pretty name if it was a girl.

'Hana' for 'flower'.

Cute.

"What names do _you_ like, Rin?"

This caused me to freeze.

She caught me.

I have no clue how to answer that.

What kind of name would I like to name my kid?

She's chosen a girl's name, so I'll choose a boy's.

A boy name … hmm…

"Ryunosuke."

"Really? 'Dragon herald'?"

I laughed and rubbed the back of my neck, nervously. She doesn't need to know I had no clue and that that was the first name that popped into my head.

I'm so bad at this.

I hope I have a chance at being a good parent.

 ** _The Later Years_**

A couple more months pass by and the time has finally come. We're at True Cross General Hospital for the delivery. I had called my brother to tell him what was going on. I was allowed in the room to give my wife comfort and moral support during the process. Her screams were agony on my ears. Though I could tell it was worse for her. There was blood everywhere … _down there_. The doctors were rushing in and out with bloodied cloths; until finally … I was pushed out of the room my was wife was in and into the waiting room my brother was currently in.

He looked at me with a look of expectation, but I just looked at him with a look of sorrow and shock. As if I could tell I had done something wrong. Was Shiemi going to die? Was my kid going to end up like me and Yukio? Motherless; only ending up with a Father because of the demon blood running through the kid?

I was afraid.

I hope that didn't happen.

"Rin, are you okay?" my younger twin asked me; laying a hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head at his question. "I don't know. So many thoughts are going through my head right now. I'm terrified."

Yukio just nodded his head at my response. He couldn't answer. He didn't know how to. This was a serious moment that both of us knew all too well. If Shiemi died … my kid would end up like me and my brother, but I wasn't going to die on them.

No way in hell.

I wasn't going to abandon the kid.

This is my blood and I'll take care of them even if it kills me.

Literally.

Finally the door was opened and I took in a deep breath and walked forward. The doctor looked at me as he wiped his gloved hands clean. "Mr Okumura, I am happy to tell you that you have two healthy children. However…" His eyes narrowed at me and I swallowed. "…the older one is very much a demon."

"That's good to hear," I sighed in relief. "What of Shiemi?"

The doctor just shook his head at my question. "She's weak from the birth of the second child and probably won't survive the night."

My breath hitched in my throat.

I was horror-struck.

Shiemi wasn't going to survive the night.

I swallowed and nodded at him. "Can I … see her?"

The doctor nodded and stepped aside for me to see my wife. She had two bundles in her weak arms. Her shoulder-length blond hair curled at the ends and was slightly messy. Her green eyes reddened from crying. I sat down in the seat beside her bed and she finally noticed me; giving me her usual smile.

"Rin … look…" Her voice was hoarse from all the screaming and crying she had been doing; she lowered her arms to show me the two bundles. One in a blue blanket and the other in pink; both had a tuft of blond hair and both had their eyes closed. "Twins … just like … you and … Yuki…"

"Yea, looks like it…" I said, quietly as a small smile crawled across my lips at seeing the two twins. "So, we going with the names we picked?"

She nodded her head, slowly and tiredly at me. "Sure … Hana and Ryunosuke. I like that. His name … seems too long though … maybe Yun … for short…"

I gave her a small smile as tears began to appear in my eyes as she handed me the boy twin. "Sure. It's a nice nickname for him." I noticed how the boy had my blue flames circling around his form. Was this how _I_ looked as an infant when Dad found me and Yukio? I took out something from my jeans pocket; it was a necklace that Mephisto crafted especially for this moment. I moved the necklace near my newborn son and the flames went into the necklace and sealed his demonic powers. I had thought this up seeing as if I had a boy a necklace would be fitting and a girl; probably a weapon.

Funny, how I got both.

I put the locket away and turned back to Shiemi and she handed me the girl also. Her breathing was getting weaker along with her strength. "Shiemi?"

"Rin … look after … those two … for me…"

I swallowed and nodded at her as I shifted the two bundles into one arm and put my hand onto hers. "I will."

Her breathing quickened for a second and I freaked before it calmed and she slowly lifted her right arm to her head. I noticed that she plucked out her butterfly hairclip and then held it out to me. "Give this … to Hana for me…" I swallowed at hearing this.

Every one of her words was like a stab to my heart.

She was dying and she was making sure that this was an everlasting moment between us.

Shiemi, why are you doing this to yourself?

Why can't you die peacefully and not prolong it?

You don't have to do this for me.

Her smile never faltering as she looked at the twins and then to me. Her soft green eyes still held that same sparkle in them. "I … love all three of you. Sorry, Rin…"

Those were Shiemi Moriyama's last words before her hands slumped and fell off the side of her hospital bed. Tears welled up in my eyes and I bowed my head as they rolled down my cheeks. "S…Shiemi…"

I looked at the hairclip in my hand along with the two bundles. A shuffle of footsteps caught my attention as I looked up and saw Yukio at the foot of the bed with a solemn expression on his face. "Come on, Rin, let's get you home."

A small whimper escaped my lips as I got up from the chair and followed by younger twin out the door; watching as the nurses flew by to take care of Shiemi. I looked down at the two sleeping bundles in my arms and held them tight.

I _will_ keep that promise, Shiemi.

I will.

I will love and care for them until I no longer can.

They are my flesh and blood after all.

I won't let anything hurt them.

You can count on it.

* * *

 _ **Now** **even though this one was requested it wasn't entirely 'fluff' and 'cuteness' as was asked. As I said above I like putting my own spin or twist on that kind of thing. I'm terrible at cutesy-romance stuff, so it starts out looking that way and then I add my own little twist to it. Sorry, again if it wasn't what you expected, but it's how I write. I can't do romance very well and 'cutesy' isn't my strong suit. I also have this thing where I see Rin as a single Father, coping with looking after twins along with exorcism work.**_

 _ **Anyways I hope you enjoyed!**_

 _ **D0A OUT!**_

 _ **NOTE: Some of these one-shots will have some form of story to them. As in they'll be AUish stories, but centered around the future Rin and have my fan character versions of his children. So, some of these stories sometimes explain the children's lives or their past and whatnot. If you want to see more on Rin's kids just leave a comment and say what you want to see happen. I already have a few ideas that involves them. If you want to see something else in these one-shots like; Rin meeting his past self or Rin's children meeting his past self. Tell me. I'd like to know your opinion on what to see as a one-shot.**_


	3. Story 3: Parallel Hearts

_**This one-shot was asked by** 'RainbowFatCat' **who asked:** 'The kids meeting Grandpa Satan!'_

 ** _Which I was actually planning on doing at some point it was just figuring out on HOW the kids were to meet him; either going to Gehenna or through someone getting possessed. I thought Gehenna felt too forced into a one-shot. The ending of this might seem a bit rushed because I had NO clue on what to write for Satan, but at least it's something. XD_**

 ** _Also this will be the first one-shot where the POV's change halfway through. I decided to do that because it'd make it more interesting if in some chapters the POV was from one of Rin's kids. Obviously some you might be able to tell which of Rin's kids I favor more, but I try not to show favoritism. XD_**

* * *

 _ **Story 3:** **Parallel Hearts**_

 ** _Rin's POV_**

 _"_ _Daddy?"_

 _I turn my head to face the voice that had called me._

 _It was my daughter._

 _Her bright innocent smile was that which replicated her Mother's; her bright green eyes shining. Her short blond hair neat and her butterfly hairclip holding her fringe back. She was the definition of innocence … just like her Mother._

 _I bend down to her eye-level and smile at her. "What is it, Hana?"_

 _She just held her hand out to me and opened her clasped hands with a large grin on her face. When she opened her hands; my eyes widened._

 _How did I not see this coming?_

 _In her small hands was a Coal-tar demon. They are the kin of the Demon King of Rot and are known to cause infection if you breathe in too much of their toxins._

 _My human daughter seemed to be holding one of said demons._

 _"_ _Can I keep it, Daddy?" she asked me, innocently as her big eyes looked at me._

 _My attention snapped back to her and I gaped._

 _She wanted to keep this demon!_

 _Why?_

 _I'll never understand the curiosity of my children._

 _They're so different compared to Yukio and me. My brother was afraid of the demons that surrounded him and I was unaware of their existence when we were kids; but my kids … Hana seems to embrace the demons and Yun is like me; he has no clue about them and thinks his sister is pranking him._

 _I just gave Hana a small smile and shook my head at her. Putting my hand on her small head to lightly stroke it to calm her in case she started to get upset about what I was about to say. I'm still getting used to being a Father, but it's been five years now and I'm getting the hang of things now. "Sorry, Hana, you can't just bring that into the house."_

 _She looked down at her hands and then back up at me in confusion. "How come? It looked lonely, so I brought it home."_

 _I chuckled at that. "A demon isn't like a stray cat or dog, Hana. They can hurt you when you least expect it."_

 _This just caused her to puff up her cheeks in frustration. "But you're a demon, Daddy. And you don't hurt us."_

 _A smile spread across my face at her comment._

 _That was true._

 _"Well, technically I'm half-demon, so I'm also half-human too. But…" I finally stopped stroking her head and put my hands on her shoulders and looked at her seriously with a hint of concern in my blue eyes. "…that's because I love both you and your brother very deeply. My human side is stronger than the demon." My eyes looked down at the Coal-tar now. "Hana, taking in a demon is a very big responsibility. I don't want you to hurt yourself because you see demons as pets or friends."_

 _"_ _But … Daddy…"_

 _"_ _Hana, don't use me being a demon as an excuse to keep it."_

 _It always feels weird to me when I have to be strict with my kids._

 _Now I know how Dad felt when he was strict with me and Yukio; mostly me. But I have to be strict with them whenever things like this happen. I don't want them to get themselves hurt._

 _I noticed her bottom lip tremble and she looked back down at the demon in her hands and nodded her head, slowly. She walked away from me and set the demon free out the window. I watched her do this and sighed in relief. I know it was hard for a child to accept these kinds of things, but it was how the world worked._

 _Our world._

 _I saw her trembling and held my arms out to her._

 _"_ _Hana, come here…" She ran over into my embrace and I wrapped my arms around her. Her tears falling onto my exorcist uniform as I shushed her. "I know you think that all demons are good because I'm a demon. But not all demons are like that. Some demons want to do bad things, Hana. They aren't like me or Kuro; they just want … to see Assiah burn…"_

 ** _The Later Years_**

 ** _Ryunosuke's POV_**

"Shut up, Yukio! I can take care of this on my own!" I overheard the argument between my Dad and Uncle.

This caused me to sigh. They had been fighting a lot over the past few months. It wasn't something neither I nor my sister liked to see. We loved both Uncle Yukio and Dad, but we never understand half their arguments. Some of them were due to Dad wanting _'to do his job'_ so he could get more money to help pay bills and buy food for us then the other half … we never really understood.

I mean, being thirteen we were able to understand a little more on their arguments, but it was also like they were keeping things from us; Dad especially. I was currently sitting on the couch; watching Dad and Uncle Yukio argue over by the front door as my younger twin sister played with her pigtails beside me. She always had this sort of _'sixth sense'_ because she was able to see things I wasn't like these _'demons'_.

I never believed her because I never saw them.

She even claimed one time that _Dad_ was one.

Yea, right.

As _if_ Dad was a demon.

That'd mean _we_ were demons too along with Uncle Yukio…

Right?

Uncle Yukio glared at my Father; a shine crossing his glasses to hide the clear frustration on his face. "Rin, I can tell that you're upset right now, but stop taking it out on me!"

"How can I not be upset about this!" My Dad held up his hand as he counted down his fingers. "I have to pay bills, I have my job as an exorcist to worry about, _and_ I look after two kids…" He was soon cut off by my Uncle slapping him across the face. This jolted both me and Hana to look in their direction for this split moment as my Dad's eye were on the floor.

"I know your stressing out about all this work piling up on you, but you have to stay calm, Rin!" Uncle Yukio finally let it out at my Dad.

Dad let out a small chuckle as his gaze looked back up to his brother. "I guess I _have_ been getting a little in over my head."

"If it's been stressing you out this much why don't you just ask me for help?"

This just caused Dad to give a small smile to Uncle Yukio. "…Because I didn't want to bother you with how much work you get."

Uncle Yukio just seemed to stare at Dad for a moment as if contemplating his answer. "Rin, you work hard for your job; taking double shifts if need-be just so you can get enough money to help support both you and the twins. _Surely_ there's some way I can help you?"

Dad just shook his head at Uncle Yukio's offer and headed towards the kitchen, waving his hand. "Nah. I'm fine, Yukio. You don't need to worry about me. I've got this … under control…"

I instantly stood up at hearing how distant Dad's voice sounded. Uncle Yukio had rushed to his side, but had frozen once he had gotten close to where Dad was. His hand shaking near the gun holstered on his belt. Hana rose up from her spot on the couch and looked to where Dad was and gasped. My eyes gazed over to my Father and they widened.

My Father was absorbed in fire; _blue_ fire. The flames licking at his body as if it was a coat; his pointed ears had elongated and he had a … TAIL with a flame tipping its end.

Hana rushed around the couch towards Dad, but was stopped by the outstretched arm of our Uncle. "Don't. That's … no longer your Father."

I walked around the couch and stood beside my sister, staring at the flaming figure that was my Dad. "What do you mean?" I asked, confused at what my Uncle said. He just gave me a sorrowful look and turned his attention back to Dad.

It was silent.

Painstakingly silent.

Before laughter broke it.

It was insane laughter; and it was coming from my Father. I have never heard him laugh like that before. I've only ever heard his cheery laugh or at times a bitter one … never a crazy one like this.

 **"Finally … I finally possessed this body. I can finally bring you back to Gehenna, my boy."**

His voice was distorted.

It sounded nothing like the cheerful voice I'm so used.

The voice I grew up listening to all the time.

But ... what's Gehenna?

Possession?

What's he talking about?

The cocking of a gun caught both mine and my sister's attention along with our 'Father's' attention. "Let my brother go. Now."

'Dad' stood to his feet; his tail flicked behind him in what looked like annoyance. **"How about no? Last time I got this chance to bring him home he was still a mere human, now his powers are awakened. He also seems to have quite the knowledge on how to use them."** Whoever was making Dad talk turned towards us and I finally saw the large fanged grin on his face along with the red-rimming his pupils.

Wait, a minute … human?

Powers?

What's going on?

Is someone _really_ possessing Dad or is this another one of Dad's pranks?

The blue eyes I had known my whole life that had been full of care and honesty were now jagged and crazed. They moved towards me and my sister; Hana moving behind me and Uncle Yukio for protection. She could tell this being … was _not_ our Father, but something else entirely.

The large grin on his face simply grew wider at seeing us and it made me feel … uneasy seeing this large grin on Dad's face. It didn't feel right seeing that grin on him. He's meant to be smiling not ... grinning like a mad man. **"Well, well, I certainly didn't expect this. One of my sons had a little fun while up here."**

Huh?!

Sons?

Hang on … does that mean whoever is possessing Dad is … no way…

"I'm telling you for the last time!" I heard Uncle Yukio shout as he began to lose his temper; and I know he hardly ever does. "Stop possessing Rin, Satan!"

SATAN!

Hold up! WHAT!?

I turned toward my Uncle with shock on my face. "What did you say? Satan? Dad's being possessed by Satan!?"

I saw my Uncle twitch as if he _knew_ he made a mistake by saying what he did.

Yea, you did.

Now you got me curious.

How the hell is Satan possessing Dad?

Why was he saying he should bring Dad 'home'?

Just ... what's going on!?

However before he could answer me the laughter from Dad or … _Satan_ caught my attention. **"So, you're my second youngest son's offspring. Never thought he'd have the guts to considering how dumb he was. Never even knew he was half-demon."** This made me freeze. Dad was half-demon? If Dad was half-demon … then could I also be one too? And what about Hana? And Uncle Yukio? And what did he mean by 'second youngest'? Did Dad have more siblings than Uncle Yukio? I felt his eyes on me and I gulped. **"I wonder which one inherited the blue flames."**

Uncle Yukio finally got his nerve back to hold his gun back up to point at … _Satan's_ chest. That sounds weird to say. "Only Rin knows that, so don't try and pry that information out of us."

This only caused a chuckle to escape the demon's mouth. **"I could take all three with me to Gehenna…"** His eyes travelled to Yukio with a hard glare. **"…and leave the weak human here."**

My eyes widened at this. Dad would never say that to Uncle Yukio. This 'Satan' must definitely be possessing him, because even if this _was_ a prank … Dad wouldn't stoop that low. He'd stop before he got that far. Uncle Yukio meant everything to Dad just as much as we did. He'd never say he was 'weak'.

Before any of us could voice our opinions; 'Dad' grabbed at his head with a low growl coming from his throat. "My brother is _not_ weak. Now get out of my body!" Dad sounded pissed. He sounded like he _hated_ Satan; I mean he's the King of Hell or Gehenna or whatever it is; but Dad looks … _really_ pissed off about this.

As soon as those words left his mouth; Dad's legs buckled in underneath him and he collapsed to the ground. Uncle Yukio and Hana were quickly by his side while I was just staring at the floor at where Dad lay; confused and … _betrayed_.

I had been lied to my whole life.

My Father wasn't human, but a half-demon; and the son of the most powerful demon of all … Satan.

That meant … Satan was my Grandfather.

How screwed up was my family and I never even knew about it?

Why was I never told?

To keep me safe?

Or … was it just so Dad could raise me as a human?

I … just don't know anymore.

How much of my life has been a lie?


	4. Story 4: Circle Game

_**This is a one-shot not based on a review or anything, but I instead wanted to try out how Rin's life would be like if he instead after the birth of his kids he takes on the task of looking after them all on his own; with no help at all. He's got his job as an exorcist, two kids that wake him up in the middle of the night and then he has to buy groceries and pay bills. Some of these one-shots are kind of like daily life events of 'Rin Being A Single Dad' XD While others are AUish type stuff I'll write up from a review at sometimes.**_

 _ **NOTE: If there are any spelling mistakes in this I can't fix it yet because the right mouse button on my mouse is broken, so I can't bring up the spelling and grammar fixes anymore. I'll have to wait until I get a new mouse. Shit...**_

* * *

 _ **Story 4:** **Circle Game**_

It was loud.

It wouldn't stop.

The crying.

I covered my head with my pillows and groaned; opening my tired eyes. My arm shot out from under the covers and grabbed something flat and smooth from the bedside table. I brought it up to my face and narrowed my eyes at the bright screen against the darkness of my room.

"2:05am…"

I sigh to myself, putting my phone back onto the table and wearily sit myself up. The covers slipping off my body as I raise myself from the bed and begin to head to the next room.

Damn.

This Father business is definitely something I wasn't expecting to be _this_ hard.

I thought it would be simple.

I guess not…

I entered the spare room in my house, yawning. I looked over to the crib in the corner of the room and saw that my eldest was standing up; balling his eyes out. His sister was just looking up at him in confusion, but also looked like she was about to cry from seeing her brother so distraught.

I sighed to myself and approached the cot; picking up the toddler boy in my arms and looking at him with my tired blue eyes. "What's wrong, Yun?"

The boy just stared at me with his own blue orbs and gave me a huge toothless grin; before he started laughing and tried grabbing at thin air.

I glared at him, but a small smile lifted across my face at seeing the happy child. "You brat … waking me up for no reason…"

Who knew being a parent was so tiring...

But it was worth it to see the smiles on my kids' faces.

I wouldn't trade them for anything...

 ** _The Later Years_**

 _"_ _Okumura!"_

A snort left my nose and I jolt awake, sitting upright in my seat at the table. My eyes scanning my surroundings in confusion until I noticed the people sitting around my dining table. My friends and brother; all staring at me in concern. I blinked my eyes, tiredly, as a short yawn escaped my mouth.

"This is exactly what I was talking about!" I heard the gruff voice of Suguro shout. His hair was no longer chicken styled or two-toned. He just had piercings in his ears; not that that still didn't look odd on a full grown man.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes, confused and a bit dazed due to tiredness.

"We're talking about _you_ obviously, dumbass!" Suguro retorted at me which in turn made me frown at him.

I heard a sigh and turned my attention to my younger twin brother. "What Suguro means is that the twins are taking over your life. You don't take any help when we ask if you need it." Yukio then, narrowed his eyes at me. "You absolutely look like you need help, Rin. You aren't getting the required sleep you're supposed to and working as an exorcist just adds to that."

Now being fully I awake I stared at my brother and scoffed, waving a hand at him. "I'm perfectly fine. I can take care of both myself and the twins."

This just caused my brother to glower at me. "If you _can_ then you should be able to stay awake during the day."

I gulped and looked away from him, scratching behind my neck.

Okay, he got me there.

I _do_ have problems staying awake due to looking after my kids.

But I love those two and I don't care if I'm just a bit tired.

I want those two to live a normal demon-free life that me and Yukio couldn't.

That's what I want for them anyways...

"Just how much trouble do those two cause for you?" Shima's voice asked me from beside Suguro; across the table.

I turned my gaze back to the group and fidgeted with my fingers.

I couldn't look at them.

They're _definetly_ gonna freak when I tell them...

My fingers are just more interesting right now. "Um … Every night … at around two…"

This caused my brother to jump up out of his seat and stare at me. "EVERY _NIGHT_! AT _TWO_!"

I chuckle nervously at his reaction and held my hands up in defence. "It's okay I can handle it."

"No. You can't, Rin," Yukio stated me, bluntly, causing me to stare at him shocked. "You need help with taking care of those two and you're denying you do. You're taking this all on by yourself. You can't do that, Rin. You need help whether you like it or not."

I swallowed and looked away from my brother and instead turned my gaze to the three kids in the lounge room. My twin toddlers were playing with Shima and Kamiki's toddler son. He had short, dark brown hair and vibrant red eyes; he looked a combination of his parents. My kids on the other hand...

I sigh to myself.

Maybe they were right.

Maybe I _should_ get some help from someone.

But _who_?

 ** _The Later Years_**

I stood out the front of the supply shop, swallowing the lump in my throat. I was holding my daughter in my arms while holding onto my son's hand. The shop looked the same as it did when I last here … three years ago. I turned to look at the garden that I had first met my children's Mother in.

I swallowed once more.

This place brought back so many memories for me.

Though it probably brought back more for Yukio and ... Shiemi's _own_ Mother.

That's one of the reasons why I avoided coming here; so I wouldn't have to face her. But Yukio told me I couldn't handle these two on my own and I needed help.

Someone who has raised a child before … and that person would be Shiemi's Mother.

I approached the garden gate and opened it, surprised the demon charm didn't go off like the first time I had been here. Then again it was probably taken off by Shiemi or Yukio, so that I could come and go as I pleased when we were seeing each other. I set my daughter down and let go of my son's hand as they raced around the garden. I closed the gate and sat down on a large rock beside it. The garden was different from when I was last here; plants were overgrown, weeds were everywhere and … it didn't look like it had been taken care of since Shiemi…

I turned my attention to Hana and Yun to see them pulling up the weeds and grass. I jumped to my feet and ran over to the two kids; putting my hands in front of them to stop them. "Whoa, whoa; that's not how you garden."

They just stared up at me with their bright eyes in confusion.

Wordless.

They pointed to the spot they had been pulling and I gave a nervous smile. Of _course_ they'd want me to show them how to do it properly. I sighed in defeat and shrugged my exorcist jacket off, rolling up the sleeves of my white undershirt up.

It looks like I got no choice.

I showed my kids what Shiemi had taught me; from digging holes in the dirt to pouring compost to cutting away dead leaves and pulling away weeds. It wasn't long before I heard the shop door open and I turned my heard to see Yukio come out with Miss Moriyama following behind him. I gave a small smile to the two of them and a short wave; the only response I got from the woman was a glare.

Great, she's still angry at me about Shiemi…

I turn back around to face my kids only to find them covered in dirt and grass; covered from head to toe in it. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out as the two kids before me just laughed at me.

I'm meant to have authority over these little brats and they're the ones making fun of _me._

Am I doing something wrong here?

"How the hell did you two get so dirty?" I exclaimed; eyes scanning their dirty clothes and messy blond hair.

All I got in response was a bunch of childish babbles as the two pointed to each other; as if blaming the other.

I groaned and began to ever regret having kids.

They were too much work.

Too much of a hassle.

They…

I suddenly collapsed onto the grassy ground on my back; earning surprised shouts from the twins and I heard Yukio yell my name. "Rin!" He rushed over to my side and helped me sit up; my body felt heavy as I leaned on my younger twin for support. The concerned look in my brother's eyes told me he _knew_ what was wrong with me. "Rin, you need rest. Your body is exhausted. You've pushed yourself past your limit. Please."

I shook my head at my brother as my head lolled to the side. "Da…" My eyes grow wide for a second and I turn my head to look at my kids. Hana and Yun were looking up at me; fear evident in their eyes. They were obviously confused and didn't understand that I was just tired. There was nothing really wrong with me, but that didn't mean that they were afraid of possibly losing me.

"Dada…" The twins before me said at the same time.

I was shocked.

They had said their first word.

My jaw was slack; throat dry and I swallowed.

I felt Yukio nudge me and I looked to him. "I think they're also trying to tell you to rest, Rin."

I look back at the twins that looked at me with such worry in their eyes that I felt … guilty. I sighed and nodded at my brother. "Fine." He helped me to my feet and I looked to my brother in confusion. "It's just gonna be a small rest, right?"

Yukio chuckled and shook his head at me. "Nope. You're going to have a couple days to yourself … without work _and_ the twins."

This caused my eyes to widen and I glared at my brother in anger. " _The hell_! Who's gonna look after them while I'm _'resting'_ as you call it!?"

"Why do you think we're here?"

I blinked again and looked to Miss Moriyama once again. Her gaze had seemed to soften a little at my reaction to my children. I swallowed the lump in my throat that had formed. She was my Mother-in-law after all and my kids' Grandmother; their only living grandparent … I won't speak about their _other_ one…

"Um … Miss Moriyama, I guess Yukio spoke to you about this?" I asked the woman.

She nodded at my question. "Yes, he did." Her gaze went to the two children that had hidden behind me and Yukio; continuously chanting their newfound word.

Great.

Now I need to teach them how to say Uncle Yukio and even teach them how to say each other's names.

Ugh!

Fatherhood is a huge pain…

"Um … this is Hana…" I pointed to the girl hiding behind me; holding tightly onto my pant-legs in fear, but also was curious about the woman before her. "…this is her brother, Ryunosuke, but … we call him Yun for short." My son seemed to be eyeing Miss Moriyama from behind my other side.

The woman looked between both twins before a small smile crossed her lips which shocked both me and Yukio. This woman hardly ever smiles and ever since Shiemi … she seemed a lot more distant than she was when Shiemi was alive. "Those two seem to have some physical similarities from both you _and_ Shiemi…"

I looked down at both my kids and nodded at what she said; a light smile on my face. "Yea, that's why I didn't want to accept any help. They're mine and Shiemi's kids, so _I_ should take the full brunt of what she left me with."

"You're wrong about that." I look up at Shiemi's Mother to see her once more glaring at me. "Just because these are your kids doesn't mean you shouldn't accept help when you need it. As of now … _I_ will be taking care of them until you're able to."

I stared at her in shock.

She sounded so defiant about what she was saying.

As if she really _wanted_ to take my kids off of me.

"B…But…"

I hardly got out a stutter before I stumbled again due to exhaustion and clung to my brother once more. "Rin, it'll only be for a few days. You'll see them again once all your energy is back."

"This is only a babysitting job since your my son-in-law and these are my grandkids. I doubt you'll like what happens in the future," Miss Moriyama said with a small smile gracing her lips as if to tease.

I gulped as a growl left my lips. "I'm kind of dreading that day."

Yukio just chuckled at my comment and I glowered at him.

I was!

The day when my kids grew up; left home and had kids of their own!

I'm dreading it!

I love how these cute little demons run around my house even if it drives me nuts!

I wonder if Dad missed it when me and Yukio grew up?

He probably did, but knew it had to happen one day and accepted that ... so I'm gonna have to accept that too when that day comes...

I groaned as I made my brother let go of me and I bent down to my kids' level to look at them; eye to eye. "You'll be staying here for a few days. It's only until I'm back at full capacity." I pointed at Miss Moriyama and my kids looked at her with sceptical looks. "This nice lady will be taking care of you two. She's your Grandma."

"I never thought I'd see the day when _I'd_ be a Grandma," she muttered to herself.

I inwardly chuckled at that and stood back to my feet; watching as my kids hesitantly approached their Grandmother. It seemed she tried to be the nice, smiling type that Shiemi always said her _own_ Grandmother was. That's what a kid would want to see from their Grandparent. Though kids can also idolise their Grandparents or parents; depending on which ones have had a bigger impact in their life.

I guess that's what I get from my own Dad...

As I turned to follow Yukio out of the garden I felt something grab my pant-legs and looked down to see Hana hugging my legs. I chuckled and bent down to hug her properly. "It won't be for long. I promise."

"Dada!" I heard the other twin shout as Yun jumped on top of me; wanting to join in on the hug.

"Hey! Get off me!" I exclaimed; just hearing the little boys' giggles along with his sister's. "Get off my back, Yun! I'm leaving now, so no piggyback!" The boy just stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry at me.

Geez, this boy is so much like me I can't even begin where to start…


	5. Story 5: Aching Horns

_**I have a lot going on in April, so my Fanfic updates may come not so often. I'll be doing volunteer work and work experience throughout the month/year; I'm also wanting to see 'A Silent Voice' around the beginning, a dentist appointment somewhere in the month (Don't know when it is) and finally there's Supanova near the end of the month (dressing up as Max Caulfield from 'Life is Strange' XD). I'm also working on a webcomic and hopefully I'll stay FULLY committed to this idea till the end. So yea, Fanfics aren't my main priority right now mainly getting my life on track is. But I'll still try and update SOMETHING every so often when an idea comes to me; hopefully.**_

 _ **I know I recently started the Blue Exorcist fics and those are the main ones I DON'T want to stop because I LOVE that Anime. I've lost my mojo for Sonic right now as I've previously stated, but AnE is one my favorite Anime and I will not give up these Fanfics. Only if writers block will force me to.**_

 _ **Now onto the questions:-**_

 _CloCloPuff asked **\- '** Do his kids know he's a demon?'_

 ** _My answer ~ Well, yes and no. Rin has kind of made the same mistake that Shiro made with him by telling only one of his kids about himself. The only difference is he told Hana he was part-demon, but not really who his Father was, so she always thought Rin was a lowly humanoid demon until she learned the truth. Yun is like Rin; he never knew about demons or anything about the supernatural because Rin was trying to protect him from all that stuff like how Shiro had been doing with him. So basically only Hana knows about Rin's secret while Yun doesn't. (If you read 'Story 3: Parallel Hearts' you'll see what I mean)_**

* * *

 _ **Story 5:** **Aching Horns**_

 _"Rin!"_

I turn my head to see my younger twin running over to me. We had just finished an exorcism and I had been with Shura and Yukio.

It was pretty easy.

So, everyone was saying.

I found it unfoundedly difficult to stay focused due to exhaustion and restraining my energy, so that I wouldn't pass out. I've been doing that a lot lately. Since my kids were born I've … been very tired a lot. Nights have been almost sleepless and work has become a living nightmare when it used to be fun to fight demons or teach at the Cram School. Now I can't even get a wink of sleep because of those little demons. No pun intended.

After the mission; Yukio, Shura and I stayed behind to clean up. Yukio had been watching my behaviour closely and I guess he noticed me stagger a little every so often. I guess he thought I was wounded and wanted to check up on me.

I'm not however ... far from it.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine," I replied, turning my attention away from him and back to cleaning up immediatly.

Yukio sighed and did the same; though still keeping an eye on me. We had grown distant in the past few months since my kids had been born. It may be because of my moodiness or tiredness that makes us so distant now.

I can tell Yukio wants to help me, but I'm just too tired to care right now...

 _But_... I hope we can fix it soon.

I don't want things to stay like this forever between us...

"Oi Rin!" I turn my attention to face the voice of Shura as she wraps an arm around me and I mildly glare at her. "Do ya mind if I swing by yer place tonight?"

"I do mind in fact," I growled out, lightly. She pursed her lips and I sighed more to myself than as a response to her. "Why?"

She chuckled at my response and patted my shoulder, whispering in my ear; making me flinch as her lips neared, "Staggering? Ya naughty boy, did ya really think you could hide that from lil' old me?"

This caused a light blush to grow across my cheeks as let go of me and she pranced off making me stare at where she ran off to in shock.

Shit...

Did she really just say that … she knew?

H...How could she?

I wasn't that obvious ... was I?

 _ **The Later Years**_

I stare at the woman sitting across from me on the armchair; a blank look on my face. My fiery blue eyes boring into her vibrant violet ones as a large smirk broke across her lips.

"Ooh! Scary!" She exclaimed as she waved a bottle of liquor in front of me. "Come on, Rin, just have one drink. It'll do ya wonders."

I just kept my glare directed at her and turned my head away. "No," I stated bluntly.

My bottom lip trembling a little; hands shaking at her gesture.

Was she really trying to get me drink?

I don't understand.

Why did she ask to come over?

A sudden force was shoved up against my arm and I cringed, trying my hardest not to look. I knew what she was doing. She used to do this all the time when she was drunk when I was a teen so it'd be no different now.

However … the one thing Shura is good at is faking being drunk.

So _good_ in fact you can never tell if she's sober _or_ drunk … she uses that to get information out of people.

Will she use that technique on me?

 _Here_ … in my own home?

Shit, I hope not…

"Why not? Being an exorcist finally gettin' to ya?" Her voice sounded slightly slurred, so I couldn't tell whether she _was_ faking or not.

I bit my lip and remained silent.

My face away from hers as I ignored her advances.

Her breath hot on my neck and I flinched away as she suddenly pushed me down onto the sofa. A light flush on my face at the motion; brows furrowed in irritation. I closed my eyes and looked away from her abnormally large breasts and at her face; she was glaring at me. It was strange to see her like this. However it didn't excuse this act.

It _really_ didn't...

"THE HELL!" I shouted at her; shock written across my face at the position she had put me in. My tail twitching irritably under my shirt as if it wanted to lash out at her, but I wouldn't let it. It would get me in more trouble than I would, myself. I lay on the sofa; glaring back at Shura with defiant eyes under her, waiting for whatever she had planned.

She's got an odd mind ... you can never tell what she's thinking; a part from beer.

She's not as bad a Mephisto though; you really can't tell with him whatever goes through _his_ head.

"Rin, you haven't been yourself lately. Yukio and I can tell. What is going on with you?" She asked me, concern etching her voice yet she also sounded like she was lecturing me.

Great … just what I need…

I turn my head away to stare at the wall. "Nothing is wrong."

This seemed to irritate her and she grabbed hold of the collar of my exorcist uniform and brought my face close to hers. Her violet eyes full of anger as my dull blue ones just stared back in annoyance. "Like hell there isn't! We can tell there is! The Rin we know wouldn't shy away from us like that!"

I gritted my teeth together and I swatted her hands away from collar; glaring at her with defiant, angry eyes. "People change, Shura!"

She seemed to stare at me for a few moments; scanning me before coming to a conclusion. "No. Ya haven' changed…" She seemed to be thinking about how to word what she was saying before continuing. "…Yer just been stressin' a lot since … that day and took to alcohol, haven' ya?"

I turn to stare back at the wall again. It just seemed more interesting than the conversation we were currently having. It was smooth yet rough and cracks were going through it.

It was broken.

Heh...

Convenient much?

Kind of reminds me of ... well, me...

"Rin?" I turn back to face Shura, slightly and see her smiling face. "I get that work can get stressful. Why do ya think I drink?"

I blinked at this and swallowed; clenching my right pocket of my pants.

How could I tell her what I'd been doing?

Not just her … but Yukio too…

What would they think of me?

Would they see me as weak?

I can't bring myself to tell them…

"Yer've been so diligent lately it'd be good to see the old Rin back," she told me as she put her arm around me like she did after the mission.

Her boobs once more ... pressing up against my arm.

Ugh...

I may have been _slightly_ used to them as a teen, but not now.

I'm used to a slightly _smaller_ set of breasts hitting me before now.

I mean ... ahem...

She poked a finger at my cheek with a playful smirk on her lips. "Ya also seem to have grown into quite a hot young man, Rin, it's sad to see that potential go like that," Shura giggled in a high-pitched voice.

This made me turn a large shade of pink; brow once against furrowed to glare at her. "SHURA, I'M _MARRIED_ AND I WAS YOUR _STUDENT_!" I shouted at her; shocked at what she said to me.

This just caused her to burst out laughing as she ended up patting me on the back. "There's the Rin I know; and I wouldn't _actually_ bang an ex-student of mine anyway!"

This just caused confusion with a hint of disgust to etch itself onto my face as my brows scrunched up. However before I could ask Shura stretched out her arms and yawned. "Anyways, it looks like I was right. The staggerin' you have during missions is either from drinkin' or exhaustion from taking care of work overloads or those little brats of yours."

I was stunned.

How did she figure it out so quickly?

She's not as perceptive as Yukio, so _how_?

I looked away from her and sighed. "So that's what you wanted to know?"

"Yea. You seem really out of it on missions lately. You've been causing both me and Yukio some lot of worryin'." I swallowed when I heard my brother's name. "Tell him about this. We'll help you through it."

"Will I be able to get through this?" I asked her; fear gripping my form.

A laugh was my answer as I looked back at Shura and saw that she was holding her stomach and trying to supress anymore giggles. "That's what yer worried about? Drinking isn't the end of the world! I'd be more worried if ya were smoking!"

I fell silent and once again I turned my head away from her; hair covering my face. Shura stopped laughing and seemed to catch onto my change in mood as she eyed my movements; my right hand clenched my right pocket of my pants, tightly. This caused her to frown before she widened her eyes in realisation.

"Rin, you don't mean that yer…" I silently nod as a reply; too ashamed to respond. I jolted when she stood to her feet and glared down at me. "Does Yukio know about this?!"

I shook my head as a response to her question. "No. He doesn't. I don't want him to know…" I clenched my pocket tighter as I closed my eyes tightly as if trying to escape the reality of the situation I was in. "…that I'm like this right now."

"He has to know, Rin. He's yer brother. Ya can't keep this from him forever." I stared at the floor as Shura continued to lecture me; ending up with me zoning out. "…if ya don't tell him soon then I _will_!"

I look up at her in shock; eyes wide as hers glare back at mine. We were like that for a few moments before the sound of crying broke us from our staring contest. I looked over the couch backrest to the hallway before groaning and I got up off the couch, but was stopped by Shura. I looked at her, annoyed and exhausted.

"I think it's best if I take care of this. You call Yukio over so this is taken care of now," she explained as she headed down the hall. I watched her leave my sight and gulped, taking out my cell and typing in my brother's number.

What would he think when I tell him?

Would he hate me?

Would he be _ashamed_ of me?

I bit my bottom lip as the cell rung.

I hope … he'd accept that I'm going through a hard time right now…

 _ **The Later Years**_

After I gave Yukio the call to come over because I needed to _discuss_ 'something important' with him he said he'd be over no sooner than half an hour later. It _was_ something important after all. If I hadn't said that then Yukio would've said to wait until morning when we met up at Headquarters.

It can't.

I have to know now.

 _He_ has to know now.

I sat at the dining table in the kitchen, twiddling my thumbs impatiently as I glanced at the clock every so often. Shura had done as she had said and settled my kids down and was now napping on my sofa due to a hangover.

My hands began to sweat and shake due to nervousness so much that they began to inch for my pocket. I quickly took out a small bottle from my left pocket, opened the lid and took a swig of it; downing the liquid inside in a few quick gulps. I closed the lid and put it back into my pocket as I heard my front door open and straightened my posture.

My brother walked into the kitchen a few moments after he had closed the front door and stared at me in surprise before seating himself across from me. "So what was this _'important thing'_ you needed to talk to me about, Rin?"

I swayed a little and shook my head; smiling at my brother.

Gosh, I hope he can't tell that I've been drinking.

Or smoking…

Well, I _am_ going to tell him, but I don't want him to guess before I do.

I swallowed as the nervousness came back and I felt myself itching for another drink, but I stopped myself as Yukio was _right_ in front of me and could see my every move. As my right hand grabbed to stop my left I noticed Yukio monitoring my movements like what Shura did before as if trying to figure out what was wrong with me.

"Rin, is something bothering you?" Yukio paused for a moment as if thinking about his next words. "I know things have been hard on you since Shiemi's passing, but I know you can do this."

I look down at the table at hearing his words of encouragement.

I've tried, but at the same time I haven't.

I've fallen harder than I could ever fall.

It's because of all this stress…

The kids, work, _everything_ …

I needed some form of escape.

"Yukio, I'm sorry, but…" I bit my bottom lip as I lowered my arms to the pocket my bottle was in just in case I needed a relieve. "…I haven't _really_ been trying all that much."

This answer caused a look of worry to cross Yukio's face and I noticed he nearly stood up to retort. "What do you mean?"

"I haven't been dealing very well as some might say."

Yukio stared at me.

He was silent.

He had no words as he stared at me; wide eyed.

He finally decided to speak after a minute or two; the shock fading and turning into a frown. "What is it then? Is it bad? Do you need psychological treatment for it?"

I chuckled at my brother's concerned yet panicked reaction and shook my head at him. "I'm pretty _sure_ I don't need that kind of treatment."

This just caused him to frown at me.

I _know_ he wanted to know.

It was obvious from the look he was giving me.

I sighed to myself and took out my cigarettes and the bottle of alcohol; earning a sharp gasp from my brother. He looked at me with concern and fear in his eyes and I gave him a weak smile; tired wrinkles under my eyes already were showing due to a lack of sleep. I really didn't want to get wrinkles at such an early age, but they'd probably go away once I get better sleep ... right?

"You were suffering this much behind the scenes because of..." Yukio couldn't finish so I decided to for him. "Yea. _Everything_ basically. The twins, work; it all just got to me and ... I needed an escape for a little while." I gave my brother a wider smile to show him how sorry I was. "Sorry, little brother."

That's when I heard it.

A sniffle.

I looked at Yukio to see tears at the edges of his eyes as he tried his best to wipe them away from under his glasses. " _Please_ , don't apologise. I should be the one apologising. I should've been able to tell something was wrong with you. That you were suffering."

 _Great_.

He's blaming himself now.

Way to go, Rin.

It's his fault I'm doing this anyway.

...Who am I kidding it's not.

It's my own damn fault I'm this messed up in the first place...

It's not Yukio's.

It's my own.

"It's not your fault. I'm just ... really stressed out right now. I'll get better. I didn't tell you to avoid worrying you like this," I told my brother.

Yukio sniffed and blinked; rubbing his eyes and I noticed the small smile coming across his usually stoic face. "Is that why you've been avoiding me lately?"

I nodded at him as I lowered my head; a small smile still on my face. "Yea. You're my brother and I didn't want to worry you with my problems."

"Rin..." I looked up to Yukio at hearing his voice sound a lot calmer now and filled with concern. "...your my older twin brother, so your problems are mine too, got it? I'll always help you, so don't push me away because you don't want me to worry because I will anyway."

I stare at him for a moment as tears prick at my own eyes and a large smile spread across my face; larger than what had been on there in the past few months. "T...Thanks, Yukio!"

* * *

 _ **These stories don't all have to revolve around Rin. It takes place in the future. If you want to see some of the other characters futures just ask and I'll try and think up something. If you want to see more of Rin's kids I'd be glad to write more as I love writing them; either it be them as children or teens or older. Each story is like a story in itself of Rin's future life I think; only in an AUish way at times.**_

 _ **This is also a prequel to the previous chapter 'Story 4: Circle Game'. It connects to how Rin is dealing with Fatherhood and is having stressful problems because of it. The last chapter shows he's slightly better; only showing signs of exhaustion while here he's fallen to alcoholism and smoking due to the stressful workload, looking after his twin children and the recent death of his wife.**_

 _ **Also, if it's a bit rushed I had at first written this up on my iPad from an idea I had at night because I didn't want to wake up and realise it's gone. I then, rewrote it on word as good as I could. I didn't feel like continuously re-reading this to fix mistakes today; so if it feels rushed that's because I kinda did rush it though I did my best with it. I may look through it again and add more to it later when I feel up to it.**_

 _ **Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**_

 _ **D0A OUT!**_


	6. Story 6: Beyond The Door

_**This is another story I thought up at night and quickly wrote on my iPad before I forgot it. This story is set in an alternate universe like the first chapter only this one's 'what if' scenario is slightly different. This one is more a 'what if' Rin's son was taken from him and he never knew, but he always had a feeling he had another child. This AU story is basically Rin meeting his son all these years later and seeing the condition he's in and wanting to take him home and teach him what he never knew about. It's basically a little Father-son thing between AU Rin and Yun.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy this.**_

 _ **Also I know I said last chapter that my updates may not come as quickly because of 'life', but this story is easier to write for since it's just 'one-shots'. I may update this every so often before my other AnE ones because they have a story to follow while this one doesn't really.**_

 _ **Also if you want a continuation on this AU story to see AU Yun's progress I'd be glad to do it. I also want to see his progress too if anyone wants me to do it XD.**_

* * *

 _ **Story 6:** **Beyond The Door**_

" _So_ what is it you need me to see?" I asked my younger twin as we walked down the halls of Vatican Headquarters. However we were heading into an area I was unfamiliar with. I may have seen it once or twice when I was locked up down here in my teens, but I never came down here again after that; especially after the exorcist exam.

It gave me chills whenever I thought about this place...

As we walked down the narrow hall; concrete walls on either side of us. It was very claustrophobic down here. It was a wonder I didn't go crazy in the small time I was down here.

Then again … I was unconscious for the majority of that time thanks to the _ex_ -Paladin; Arthur A. Angel.

My uniform swept behind me, lightly as we came to a door near the end of the hall; my brother pressed his exorcist license against the scanner allowing him entry.

 _Wow_.

Tight on security down here much?

We both entered the small chamber for it was filled with different types of computers and machines. A glass panel was above all the machines as a lookout to the all-white room on the other side of the glass frame. A door was beside the window and machines as a gateway to the room, but only high-level exorcists could get inside.

Pity…

My eyes scanned inside the room before widening in shock. Inside the white room was a boy; no younger than fourteen … chained to the floor. His hair was a messy, dirty blond; covered in blood and dirt. His body was covered in blood, dirt and scars … and he was naked.

What the _hell_ is this?

"I only recently heard about what was going on down here." I turned to face my brother; who was giving the boy a sorrowful look before he turned his gaze on me. "Rin … this child is yours…"

My throat felt dry.

This child was mine and I never even _knew_ he was down here.

Under the very place I _worked_.

H…How could they do this to _me_?

I've been helping them for the past _twenty-four_ years and this is how they repay me?

Taking one of my children and using them as a … _torture_ device?

 _That's not on!_

I open my mouth to speak, but no words came out. I was too shocked; horrified at the sight in the next room. When I finally could they came out in a stutter, "That … must be why H…Hana … keeps saying that she f…feels … _'incomplete'_."

I could feel my brother's gaze on me as I ran a hand through my own messy jet black hair.

 _How_ could this have happened?

Just … _how_?

"I ... was actually told about this…" I turned my attention to my brother in surprise at hearing this.

He was told?

Then why wasn't _I_?

Surely _I_ should be told!

 _I'm_ a higher rank than my brother!

Shouldn't that _mean_ something?!

"…I was told that the ex-Paladin made a deal with the Grigori to see if your son could show the same abilities you did only … he'd be made into a weapon. He would only be raised as that; a demon and not know _who_ his family are…"

A low growl passed through my clenched fangs as I glared at the floor as anger flared through me. "That bastard…"

A frown suddenly crossed my features as I finally looked around at our surroundings; realising what Yukio had said. This has been going on from when I was still working up in the ranks; most likely he was taken around the time he and Hana were born.

My eyes lowered in guilt.

I had never known I had another child and ... I feel _awful_ that he's been through all this.

What kind of Father am I?

I never knew, so it's not my fault yet ... I feel like it is because I never knew that one of my kids were suffering.

Hana told me ... she felt incomplete...

That was a sign that I had more than one kid, so why ... didn't I bother looking?

I shook these depressing thoughts from my head and looked back at the room we were currently in. There's no one here now and everything looks like it hadn't been touched in a few years, so…

"Did something happen to change this arrangement?"

Yukio nodded his head at my question. "You happened, Rin." A frown once more creased my face as I turn to him and hear him sigh to himself.

Yes, I'm ignorant, but like I know what's going on here or in that head of yours.

"Even though demons are perceived as evil at times you have shown that not all demons are bad; even showing that some humans can be more demonic than most demons. This was shut-down as a deciding vote by the Grigori after you came into the position of Paladin. They've been deciding for the past … two years whether to give him back to you or not because…" Yukio's eyes trailed over to my long lost son once more. "…he was raised here as a demon and weapon and could be seen as a possible threat since he's got no real control of his powers so far."

I tsk at hearing this and rolled my eyes. "Like that's my fault. I'm not the one to blame for all that. The Grigori and Angel are."

A sigh left Yukio's mouth as he shook his head at my attitude. "Rin … that may be true, but … because of the way he was treated down here; he has a great fear of exorcists; especially the Paladin."

I blinked at hearing this and looked at the boy in the room. He looked so frail and harmless. He didn't look like could _do_ anything. He looked afraid more than anything; like how I was when I discovered _my_ powers. He … just needs love. He never got that down here. That's what he needs right now … his family. The family he was taken from.

"I'm going in there," I told my brother, defiantly.

He stared at me with wide, shocked eyes as he grabbed hold of my exorcist uniform. " _What_? But you don't know what he could do! I've heard that he's fairly strong!"

I laughed at my little brother's attempt to stop me as my smiling gaze met his worried one. "Yukio, he got these powers from me and I got mine from Satan. Who do you will have the upper hand in there? I've got more experience, remember."

Yukio's worried gaze changed to his usual cold stare as he reluctantly let go of my uniform; a sigh escaping his mouth in the process. "Fine. Just be careful. He's known to be quite … aggressive towards people wearing exorcist uniforms."

I cringed at hearing that.

My own kid might attack me so I _had_ to be prepared.

I don't even know if he can speak proper Japanese from being locked in here all his life.

Poor kid … I'm sorry I didn't find out sooner…

I approached the metal door beside the machines and moved my license over the scanner and it beeped; allowing me access to the room. I took in a deep breath and walked inside; towards the chained teen boy in the middle of the room. My blue eyes never leaving my target in case he made a move; in case he noticed me. My light blue exorcist uniform flowing behind me as if there was wind blowing in the room. The boy didn't seem to notice my entry yet; he seemed to be staring at the floor in a sort of daze.

I could see his full form now. He had deep blue eyes like mine and his blond tail was lying limply beside him.

It hurt me to see him like this.

I may have just met my son; but I already felt some form of connection to him.

I felt that I needed to take him with me to Hana and make sure that he was looked after.

The way he was supposed to be.

Before I could approach him any further the door to the room slammed shut and I turned back around to see that it had done so. Damn it. There must be a timer on that thing in case he breaks free. What a bunch of dicks. I turned back to face my son when I heard low growling coming from his direction. He had finally noticed my entrance and had risen to his feet; his chains had rotted away enough for him to move about freely.

 _Shit_.

This will not go well.

"Hey, I just want to talk…" I was cut off as he suddenly burst into bright, blue flames; catching me off-guard. My eyes were wide at the feral state of my kid. This was bad. Very bad.

 **"Exor…cist…"** So he _can_ speak, but just barely. He may have picked up the most used words he heard around him; which is _good_ he learnt some and _bad_ at the same time. He'll probably see me as an enemy since I'm wearing the uniform.

"I'm not your enemy. I may be an exorcist, but you and I are more alike than you know," I told him, giving the teen a small smile; showing a hint of my pointed fangs.

 **"A…like?"** His flames were flickering a little as he looked at me in confusion.

His demonic behaviour is lowering.

Okay, keep going, Rin.

I can convince him to leave with me.

I can do this.

I nod at him; a smile still on my face, but it vanished when I realised … how would I convince a teenager who's been convinced he's a demon … that _I'm_ his Father? Or that I didn't mean for him to get trapped here. I always had a feeling that I had two children it just never felt right whenever Hana would ask about her _'other half'_ and I would just shrug it off. It always gave me the feeling I _did_ in fact have another kid because … Yukio is _my 'other half'_ and I was his. I could see these two seeing each other like that. It's just … how to convince him…

"How about we start with something simple? Do you know what you are?" I asked him. I wasn't trying to provoke him I was just trying to see what he had been taught to say while here.

A light growl broke through his thin pale lips, but he looked as though he was in thought from hearing my question before finally saying, **"A … demon…"**

His answer sounded sad and unsure as if he didn't like this outcome. I noticed his eyes shift to his blue flames uncomfortably and I felt a nostalgic feeling of how I felt when _I_ first got my flames. I had been terrified. He must feel the same way at knowing what he is. I still feel that way, but I've come to learn to accept what I am and live on.

"No. You're not." He looked at me with shock entering his blue orbs and I gave him a reassuring smile. "You're _not_ all demon, but half. You're also half- _human_."

 **"Hu…** man?"

He looked as though he was questioning me; eyes scanning me for any indication of a lie. I knew he wouldn't find any, but he didn't. Once he couldn't find any he still looked a bit apprehensive about letting his guard down around me. I can understand why; what he's been through down here ... it'd be hard to trust someone so easily. But I'm not like other exorcists. I'm this boy's Father and I'll take responsibility for him now that I know he's alive. I want him home with me and Hana; where he _will_ be safe.

I finally decided to take a few steps closer to him, but his flames flared up in a protective way as he growled at me, viciously. I chuckled and took my exorcist coat off; standing before the frightened teen. He made a move to swipe at me with his sharpened claws, but I caught his wrist and threw my jacket over him. This movement seemed to shock him. I guess he's never been shown an ounce of kindness while down here … by anyone. I really wish I had known about this and stopped it…

"Those flames can't keep you warm forever. They're only useful sometimes," I told him and he just gawked at me as if wondering why I; an exorcist was being nice to him; a demon. A chuckle once more escaped my lips as my own tail lifted out from the confines of my shirt and he stared at the newly revealed black limb, waving behind me. "As I said before _'we are more alike than you know'_."

His eyes were glued to my tail and out of curiosity decided to pull it; equalling in a yell from me. He backed away at hearing the yell and noticed the glaring look in my eyes; my tail rigid from being pulled to go with my irritated mood.

"Weren't you told that a demon's tail is their weak spot?" I growled out to him and he shook his head at me. This caused me to sigh and shake my head. Of course not. They probably just pulled his tail for _'scientific reasons'_ and he realised it hurt and wanted to see if it happened on another demon.

The curiosity in his eyes was overwhelming, but at least his flames were starting to diminish now. I smiled at him and lay a hand on his hand. I was quite surprised he let me do this. Was it because he saw me as another demon like him even though I'm an exorcist, so he's allowing me to touch him now? He still seems quite nervous as he was clinging to my jacket quite tightly; or was that because he was cold? Well, I can tell he was curious to know why _I_ was a demon as well as himself.

I guess now is a good a time as any.

I put my other hand out; so that he could see the palm and let a blue flame flicker within it. He stared at the flame; lifted his own arm up and touched it, watching as the little flames attached themselves to his fingers. He looked up at me with confusion lacing his eyes. **"…How?"**

I closed my palm; letting the flame disintegrate and smiled, "You got those demonic flames from me." His eyes seemed to widen at hearing this and I could see hints of tears in them as well. Here it comes. The moment I've been working up to. Deep breathe, Rin, deep breathe. "Sorry, you had such a rough childhood. The previous Paladin is a bastard that hates demon, but I hope we can…" I was cut off as the teen wrapped his arms around my mid-section; nearly cutting off my oxygen.

 **"I … have …** family?" he asked me; hearing his quiet sobs seemed to soothe me out of worrying about his anger towards me.

I stroked my finger through his messy hair with a smile crossing my face. "Yea, you do … and we'll accept you no matter what." I heard him sniff and grasp my white undershirt, tightly. "You're my son after all. I'll teach you how to be a human."

He was silent for a moment; his tears dripping onto my white shirt before I finally heard his voice again. It was quiet and wobbly from the sobbing, but he sounded … grateful. Happy. "…T…thank you … Dad…"

* * *

 _ **As I said up-top this is an alternate universe story and if any of you want to see this continued to see Yun's recovery/progress into becoming more human than I'd be glad to write it as I wanna see how it turns out for myself. As Rin in this AU has only had a human kid to look after not both. As here Yun's powers are already awakened, so how will Rin deal with having to look after his little demon spawn. Makes you wonder.**_

 _ **As you can tell I really enjoy doing this and 'Stop, Time' in Rin's POV because he's the easiest character to relate to, write and writing his sarcasm in his thoughts makes the story all the more funny.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed!**_

 _ **D0A OUT!**_


	7. Story 6: Beyond The Door Part 2

_**The sequel to the previous chapter that shows Rin helping his son get used to his new life and meeting his Uncle and younger twin sister.** HouseForLife **had asked for this and I was actually planning on doing it sometime later after a Rin-centric chapter, but then I wrote this and I thought, 'what the hell it's already written.'**_

 ** _If you guys want more of this AU version of Yun and Rin I would be happy to write more. The next time I'll probably write this AU story it might be in Yun's POV to show his progress with his family and he may have even started school. Who knows?_**

 ** _The reason I haven't updated in a while is because I've been playing Persona 3 FES (I'm addicted to it) and I wanna play 4 and 5 now. So playing games has taken writing out of my schedule though since I've nearly finished the game I'll be back but I'll probably get Persona 4 soon. But another reason is I haven't really had a lot of ideas floating around for an update on either this fic or 'Stop, Time', so be patient. I really wanna do a Persona 3 and Blue Exorcist Crossover too, but I'm afraid I won't have the motivation to continue it so I might make it a oneshot. I don't know yet._**

 ** _Those are just some notes to tell you guys what I've been up to and why I haven't updated in a while. Be patient with me. Writing takes time as well as creativity._**

 ** _Anyways hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _Story 6: Beyond The Door Part 2_**

"I'm going to take you away from here, okay?" I asked the teen that was still clinging to my shirt. He looked up at me with his curious blue eyes. He was confused, but I could tell he was curious as well. He probably had never been out of this little cell before. "I want you to stay by me and not run off."

He nodded at me and clung to my shirt which made me smile, slightly. He was like a little kid that was attached to their parent, but because he never knew he had any I could understand his attachment to me. However because of his age he's going to have to grow out of it soon.

I led us over to the door and swiped my exorcist license over the scanner. Once the door opened and I walked back into the small lab; my eyes lay on the worried form of my younger brother.

He rushed over to me to see if I was okay and I just waved him off. "Rin, I saw everything from over here!" His eyes then lay on my son; who by now was growling at my twin with little flickers of blue surrounding him. "You're _really_ going to bring him out right now? He doesn't know what he could do."

I just gave my brother a light smile. _"True,_ but neither did I." My gaze went down to the growling teen behind me and I patted his messy blond hair. His growling seemed to cease once I did that. "I had you and Shura to teach me, but ... he had no one. Now that we're here we can help him deal with this."

A smile spread across Yukio's face as he shook his head at me. "I still can't believe your my brother. You've grown up so much." I turned to glare at my twin as a chuckle escaped his lips.

"What the hell does that mean?"

He just shook his head and took his keys out and headed for the door. I followed my brother; muttering a light insult under my breath, but was stopped when my son held onto me quite tightly. I looked back at him to see him looking at the ground with worry in his blue eyes. He was afraid wasn't he? Did he think I'd take him somewhere worse than here? I guess he couldn't really trust me from the short time he's known me, but still I showed him I was part-demon and wasn't a threat. What more does he want?

"What's wrong?"

He was silent for a moment, trying to think of what to say and if he could get the proper words out. "W...Where you ... taking me?"

I stared at him for a minute with surprise on my face before a smile spread across it. "You're new home. My home." This still seemed to fill him with apprehension and I gave him a pat on the head as to not worry him. "Don't worry. It's not a bad place. It's safe."

He blinked at me and then pointed to my brother; who was trying to find the right key for my house and I chuckled. Was he afraid of him because of the exorcist uniform? Yukio may be scary at times, but he's still the same scaredy four-eyes he was when we were little. He wouldn't hurt this kid; especially since he's family.

"He won't hurt you." My son looked up at me in confusion and I just smiled back at him. "I know him better than anyone. He's got my back and I got his. I'm his older brother after all; which makes him your Uncle."

This caused the boy's eyes to widen and he stared at Yukio for a while. I turned back to my brother as he finally got the key in and opened the door. I patted the boy's head and led him through the door into the unfamiliar room. When we got to the other side of the door we were in a long hallway that led to a kitchen and lounge room. The boy beside me blinked at the soft carpet under his bare dirty feet.

"First thing we'll need to do is give you is a bath and then give you some clothes," I told him as I led the confused boy down the hall; past the lounge and kitchen and towards the bathroom.

I took my exorcist coat from my son and ran the warm water into the tub. Once it was halfway, I told him to get in. He had looked confused at first, but did so and had fallen into the water, clumsily. I had to catch him before he hit himself against something. Once he settled down in the tub I had gotten everything I needed and explained to him what he needed to do whenever he took a bath as I showed him. He seemed to be listening, but was too busy relaxing in the water to care. I can understand why. He has possibly not been able to have a single day to relax without having fear that someone will come into his cell and torture him. Now he's able to do that.

He's actually starting to nod off in the dirty, blood soaked water. I chuckle at this and grab a towel and help him out of the water and dry him off as his sleepy eyes look at me in confusion. My brother finally comes in and hands me a soft, white kimono that I put on him and tie around him. He looked at what he was wearing, still confused.

"It's just until we get you proper clothes. It's nice and soft isn't it?"

He nodded at me and yawned; lolling a bit and I caught him. I stood up to my full height and led the young teen out of the bathroom and into my room. He could sleep in my bed until we get him his own.

"You're tired, so you can sleep here until we get you your own bed," I told him and he looked at me, confused once more at the new word and I chuckled. It looks like I got a lot of teaching to do.

I watched as the boy lumbered over to my bed and collapsed on it, curling up and falling quickly asleep. I smiled at seeing this. He was safe now. The only thing I had to do now ... was teach him how to be human not a demon.

The Later Years

An hour later I was sitting at the kitchen table looking through paperwork with Yukio across from me, pointing out things. Please, don't remind me. Being the Paladin is a huge pain in the ass. How did Dad do this? The front door was opened and I looked up to see the smiling face of my daughter run in with a piece of paper. "Dad! Look! I passed!"

"Passed?" I blinked and looked to my brother; who looked just as shocked as me. I looked back to Hana and examined the paper she was holding. The familiar handwriting and drawing on it made me instantly grow pale. "You ... want to go to True Cross?"

She nodded her head at me, ecstatic. "Yea! You and Uncle Yukio went! So I wanna go too! Also there's a Cram School there that you two teach and I wanna see your classes!"

My eye twitched a little at hearing this. Why was she so happy about going to school there? Why did she want to be an exorcist? Why did she want to see our classes so badly? Just so many questions I wanna ask my daughter and I don't think she has the answers.

"Is there a proper reason you want to go there other than the Cram School or that me and Yukio went there?" I asked her and I heard Yukio snicker at me. I glare at him from across the table. I had to give her the Fatherly tone or else how would she learn these things.

I actually don't know when I started being like this.

Yukio probably doesn't either.

Damn...

"Umm ... I heard its a good school..."

My eyebrow lifted at hearing this. She's hiding something. I can tell. "Are you hiding something about why you want to go there, Hana?"

Yukio was now beginning to irritate me with how hard he was trying not to laugh.

Damn him. Being a Dad is hard!

She shifted uncomfortably; her green eyes on the floor, blond pigtails were swaying with her movements. She looked up at me and finally decided to respond, not very determinedly I might add. "I like someone and they're going there, okay!"

I stare at her for a minute, shocked she had the awl to tell me that. She wanted to go to school at True Cross ... just to be with the one she liked.

Yay...

"Hana, you can't go to True Cross just because someone you like is going. These things are called crushes and they're usually one-sided. It's best to go someone else," I explained to her.

"Wow, you said something smart, Rin," Yukio teased me, smirking.

"Shut up, four-eyes..." I growled out at my brother.

I looked back at Hana to see she was giving me a look similar to the puppy-dog look. Please, no. I don't need this now. "But, Daddy..."

"Don't 'Daddy' me," I told her as I turned my head away in defiance. "I'm doing this for your own good. I don't want you to get your feelings hurt." I looked back at my daughter with a bittersweet smile on my face. "Us boys ... we can be cruel to girls sometimes. It's best you wait it out a few years."

She seemed to stare at me for a moment, contemplating what I just said before nodding and smiling at me. However before she could say anything else we heard a stumble and I got out of my chair and rushed towards my room with my brother and daughter following close behind me. When we got to my room; what we saw was certainly a shock.

My son was on the floor, his legs in the air and his hair messy from bedhead. He must've fallen off the bed due to a nightmare or something. I smiled and approached him; helping him up to his knees. "You alright?" He just gave me a silent nod as a reply.

"Other half!" I heard Hana yell and she rushed over to give the boy a hug, but I stopped her by putting my arm out once he started growling at her and his blue flames flickered. "Dad?" She looked at me as if asking why her brother was like this.

"Yukio and I found him in a basement area in Vatican Headquarters. He had been subjected to ... horrible things. He doesn't know a lot a part from that he's a demon. He doesn't know a lot of words and he doesn't know how to act human from the time he spent down there," I explained to my daughter; seeing the distraught and horror clear as day on her face. "He even doesn't know what being around others, love or care feels like. This is the first time he's ever felt it."

I could hear Hana's sobs as she fell on her knees and cried; I tried to soothe her by rubbing her back, but it didn't work. "Name?" This caught my attention and I looked to my son as my daughter asked the one question I had forgotten to ask. Did they give him a name? "What's your name?"

He was silent again like he always is. Until he decided to open his mouth. "Demon..."

I sighed to myself and shook my head. Of course it'd be that. They probably thought not to bother giving him one since he's half-demon and seen as a 'test subject'. I heard Hana try and scoot herself closer to her brother, but he inched away; looking just as afraid as when he met me. "There's no need to be frightened." He looked at me, unsure and then back to Hana. "This is your twin sister, Hana."

She looked over to me with curiosity in her green eyes. "Did you and Mum think up any names for a boy, Dad?"

"Umm ... Yea. We did. It was..." I scratched my head; trying to think of what it was until it came to me. "Ryunosuke."

"That's too long. Why not Yun!" She exclaimed as she turned back to her brother.

He stared at her in surprise and with faint hints of tears in his eyes. He was going to cry again. Oh joy...

"Yun? Never had ... name before..."

Hana just gave him a warm smile before giving her brother a hug. "Well, you have one now!" Her eyes lay on her brothers tail and she went to grab the blond appendage when the teen boy squealed and backed away from her. This just caused her to giggle.

I sighed to myself and shook my head at her antiques. "Hana, you're as bad as you were when you were little."

"I got two tails to go after now; brother's and Daddy's!" She squealed in excitement as she tried to go for mine, but I merely dodged.

"She's got your energy alright," I heard my brother mutter and I scoffed. She sure did while as I looked back at Yun and saw his eyes. There was something hidden within his eyes. These kids are both like me yet they have their own personalities. Yun ... could be more like me than I realise...


	8. Story 7: I Didn't Want To Know -

_**This story is a sequel to 'Story 3: Parallel Hearts' after Yun finds out about Rin's secret of being the son of Satan and is taking it a little hard. He doesn't know how to handle knowing his Father is a half-demon and that his Grandfather is the devil. So, it's basically Rin trying to get Yun to understand that both of them are in the same dilemma even if Rin has in fact started to see that this is who he is. It's kind of like a coming-of-age for Yun and trying to accept a part of him that Rin already has.**_

* * *

 _ **Story 7: _ **I Didn't Want To Know Such A World**_**_

 _It was cold. It smelled too._

 _I was shivering in my ripped white True Cross shirt; my tail curled around my body as if to comfort me. I was sitting in the middle of a cell underneath Vatican Headquarters. I had been brought here shortly after … that happened and I had been made to wait here until someone came to get me for my 'trial'._

 _This is ridiculous! I didn't do anything wrong! I tried to stop Amaimon from hurting my friends! What's wrong with that? Am I not allowed to protect the people I care about?_

 _This is stupid…_

 _The sound of footsteps broke me from my thoughts and I looked up from the floor to see the glaring face of my younger twin. I swallowed at seeing him here and gave him a small smile as if to lighten the mood. "Hey, Yukio…"_

 _"_ _Don't." I froze. He was using 'that' tone with me._

 _He was pissed._

 _I can tell._

 _His glasses were hiding his eyes from my view. I couldn't see how angry he was with me. I gulped and turned my head away from him. "You exposed yourself to your classmates and to the Vatican, Rin. Do you realise how much trouble you're in?"_

 _He sounded disappointed._

 _I hate this._

 _I hate hearing Yukio lecture me._

 _I took in a breath; feeling as if I had to say something back to him. "I had to do something or else Amaimon would've kept hurting them."_

 _This seemed to make my brother glare daggers at me. "That still doesn't mean you had to draw the sword!"_

 _I clenched my teeth together._

 _My own anger rising at hearing him continue to lecture me. I lifted my head up to glare back at him. "What then? What would you say I should've done instead? I was between a rock and a hard place, Yukio!" I shouted at my younger twin in anger. He was shocked at my reaction. I was also shocked, but even more when I felt the soft liquid of tears burn at the edge of my eyes. "I had no other choice!"_

 _I lowered my head back down to stare at the ground once more; a glare every so often aimed at my tail. "Rin…"_

 _"_ _I hate this, Yukio…" I whispered to him. "I…I hate that I'm the son of Satan. I wish … I never found out…"_

 ** _The Later Years_**

Why am I thinking about _that_ all of a sudden?

I've gotten over that.

I'm me.

I'm not Satan's son.

I'm Shiro Fujimoto's son; the former Paladin.

Yet … that memory always seems to come back to me for some reason.

As if to haunt me.

I sigh and shake my head and look at the class of young exorcists before me. It had been twenty-five years since that day; my friends had learned to accept me for who I was not who I was related to. We had all graduated two years later from both Cram School and True Cross Academy and went our separate ways for a while. I started dating Shiemi and after a few years we all got together again for our wedding; and after that we had two adorable kids.

Right now, I work as both an exorcist when I'm needed on a job and a full-time teacher at the Academy. Well, I need the money and Mephisto pays just as well as he did when I was in school. My kids also go here, so having their Father and Uncle teach them a different class each … may get a bit overwhelming and embarrassing.

I understand that as Yukio was _my_ teacher in high school, but your Father … I probably don't understand how they feel. Well, my demeanour here at the Academy differs to how I am at home with my kids and brother. I act more professional at the Academy; like a teacher while at home I act like a Dad or myself in general when around Yukio or my friends. I've grown up quite a bit since high school, but it's hard at times not to want to join in with these kids.

I mean … Yukio said that even though we're both mentally and biologically forty I look like I'm ten years younger. It's like my aging process stopped at thirty because I'm half-demon or because that was the age I started becoming more mature so I stopped aging. I don't know and neither does Yukio.

Mephisto doesn't even know; that or he's hiding it from me.

The damn clown.

I work as the Cram School's Gym teacher now since Tsubaki retired and is too busy with his 'kitty-cat' … ugh…

I stare at the kids down in the arena as they ran away from the Reaper; a large frog-like demon that was chained to a cage. This was an exorcise they usually have to go through in training either as exwires and pages to make sure they could make quick escapes. Only two could be in the ring at a time and right now it was my Son; who was running raggedly behind his rival and friend; Katsuo Shima.

"Come on, your legs are moving but I don't see any progress!" I shout to my son; watching as he tried to catch up with his friend.

"It's tiring!" He called back.

"Do you think a demon will care if you're tired when you're in combat?" I didn't get an answer, but he seemed to speed up a little as if getting the memo. That kid is such a pain sometimes…

I sigh to myself; watching him run around the track – still a little slower than Katsuo. I have to remember I was once like him. A teenager trying to figure out his place in the world; especially after finding out who you're related to…

The sound of approaching footsteps caught my attention; yet I had to keep my eyes on the two kids in the arena. "Rin, you ready to swap over?" I heard the familiar voice of my brother.

"Yea…" I pulled the lever back; stopping the Reaper's movements and making the class turn to me. "Alright! Class is over now! It's time for you to head over to your Demon Pharmaceuticals lesson!" The class groaned and I could feel my brother's iron gaze on them as they slid down the arena wall where Katsuo, Yun and the Reaper still were and headed for the large double doors at the end of the large circular arena.

"I'll meet all of you there soon!" Yukio called to the class; earning him a few groans in the process of, 'take your time' and such. My brother let out an annoyed sigh and turned back to me. "Rin, are you sure you're okay with this?" I just frowned at Yukio, slightly confused. "I know you took the job to help with the kids, but you know I can help you too. You just had to ask."

I shook my head at my brother's statement, giving him a small smile and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Yukio, I didn't want to burden you with my problems."

"I'm your brother. I'm meant to be a burden to you. We're to burden each other, remember?" He questioned me, raising a brow as if to prove a point.

A small chuckle left my lips and I shook my head at his question. "That's so stupid yet _so_ true…"

"Hey Yun, what are you doing? You know that's dangerous!" I frowned after hearing the sudden voice of Katsuo; sounding slightly distressed.

What was my idiot of a son doing now?

I turn around to look over the edge of the platform that both Yukio and I were on. I let out a frustrated sigh when I saw my son; Ryunosuke Okumura inching ever so slowly towards the Reaper with a hand outstretched.

Ugh!

This reminds of the time Suguro was trying to prove a point to me.

Now it's my own son.

He can be so hot-headed ... probably gets it from me...

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Yun?!" I shouted down at my son.

Yun's blue eyes looked up at my own and glared at me. "I'm going to prove to you that … I'm not…"

My eyes widened as I glanced at the Reaper and then back at my son. It had seen his fear. I grabbed the lever and pulled as the Reaper jumped towards Yun; making him freeze and fall backwards onto his backside.

I heard a snap.

My eyes widened and I looked over the edge along with Yukio as the Reaper's chains snapped.

It was as if time had slowed.

My son was going to get chomped by a Reaper if I didn't stop it.

I took out my sword from the sheath on my back and jumped off of the platform; aiming my unsheathed sword at the demon.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" I landed between the Reaper and Yun; earning a surprised look to cross both my son and Katsuo's faces. The Reaper, however was quivering and backing away from me; back towards its cage. "Get back in that damn cage or…" I narrowed my now red-rimmed blue eyes at the demon; pointing my sword at it. "…I will exorcise you!"

The demon backed away from me as I kept pushing forward until it was back inside the cage; slamming the door shut on it. My eyes looked to the broken chain and I groaned in dismay.

Great, we're gonna need to replace that...

However a sigh of relief left my lips as I turned around to face Yun and Katsuo. Their expressions held fear in them, but that wasn't what worried me right now. I'm a teacher and I had to protect my students … no matter what. If a demon was set on harming or killing any of my students then I was obliged to exorcise it.

I shoved my sword back into the sheath on my back; extinguishing my demonic appearance and flames. "Are you two okay?"

Yun looked as though he was going to speak, but couldn't and turned his head away from me. I noticed a hint of anger and betrayal in his eyes; causing me to sigh to myself.

Great, just what I need.

He's being moody again.

It's like when Hana's on her menstrual cycle only it's _all_ the time with Yun!

What a pain…

"We're fine, Mr Okumura," Katsuo replied, smiling nervously at me.

I frowned at him and pointed to the door. "Go find your classmates. I'm sure Yukio has already left."

"Y…Yes, Sir!" With that the boy ran off towards the double doors. I looked up at the platform I had previously been on; seeing Yukio give me a nod of understanding before leaving as well.

I let out a small sigh.

I knew this had been coming at some time … just never so soon…

I approached my son and knelt down before him; saying in a soft voice, so as not to provoke his short temper. He had my temper after all which was a huge pain at times. "Yun, why'd you do that?"

His eyes didn't even look up at me. My brows knitted together, making my eyebrows scrunch into a frown.

"You know I've told the class about Reapers. How they attack due to your emotional state," I explained to him which equalled in a nod from him. "So, why did you try and do something like that?"

"Stop it…" He growled out, sounding annoyed.

Here it comes…

"Yun, what…"

He turned around to face me with anger flaring in his blue eyes. "Stop treating me like I'm still a kid!"

This caused my frown to deeper and I gave my son a more stern tone. "You are, Yun."

"I'm not a kid anymore, Dad!"

Here comes his short temper.

He _definitely_ gets this from me…

Okay, time to pull the 'stern-Dad-talk' like what my Dad did with me...

"You may not be a kid, but you're still young, inexperienced and reckless! A stunt like that has caused students injuries! _Don't_ do it again!" I shouted back at him, putting my hands on his shoulders. "You not only endangered yourself, but Katsuo too!"

I noticed the change in Yun's eyes. He lowered his head; shame covering his face. "I…I get that. I do…" I grit my teeth together and glared at my son in the eyes, cutting him off before he could continue. "Then why'd you do it?"

I stared him in the eyes and he stared back. He swallowed and he pushed me away from him before finally replying with, "I hate this…"

I stared at my son in shock and confusion. My anger all wiped away from what he just said. "What?"

He turned back to face me with a different expression; not anger this time but … fear and sadness. "I don't want to be a half-demon, Dad! I don't want to see demons! Why … do I suffer this?"

I listened to my son's little rant and sighed to myself. It reminded me of what I had said to my own Father; only this time is different. My son and I both share similar lives; being kept out of what we were meant to be a part of.

I couldn't bring him into that world yet…

"Yun…" He turned around to face me; tears streaming down his face now. "…I know it's hard, but you have to accept that this is who you are." I looked at him in the eyes with a serious expression. "I only did this to keep you safe. It was what my own Father did for me and I wanted to try and see if I could succeed where he had failed."

"Isn't your Father … Satan?"

I looked away from my son and I think he noticed how much hate was in my eyes at those words. "He is … but neither I nor Yukio sees him as such. We only had one Father; our adoptive Father who actually raised us. Satan wasn't anything like a Father to us just … the person who killed our Father." I looked back to my son to notice his wide-eyed expression after my little explanation. I sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "Yun, even if you don't want to be half-demon you have to accept it. I did when I was your age … I realised it was who I was even if I never wanted it…"

"You … went through this too?" He looked at me; wide eyes still gazing at me but this time there was a hint of confusion in them.

I chuckled at the question and pat his shoulder. "Of course I did. It was harder for me because _my_ old man…" My head lowered and I stared at the floor. I could tell Yun was trying to figure out why I was taking so long to reply. "Well, Satan got to him. It was my fault, you could say. I said something stupid that I can never take back…" I looked back to my son with a wry smile on my face. "However I still had Yukio after that. Here and now; you have your sister, your Uncle Yukio _and_ me. So, don't think you can take all this emotional shit on by yourself. I'm here for you and I've seen a lot…" I looked my son in his blue eyes; a smile spreading across my lips. "…I'll help you through it if you just let me, okay?"

The tears streaming down my son's cheeks continued as he lunged at me, crying into my exorcist uniform. I let out a small 'oof' as the teen let out small muffled cries. "I…I don't want to be like this, Dad! Why did we have to be related to Satan!?"

I put a hand on my son's head as a sigh left my lips; shaking my head. "I don't know. It's just how the world decided to make things work. I hate it as much as you, but I 've adapted and in time … you will too."


	9. Story 8: Nightmare Contagion

_**This is just an idea I got considering I've done more of these little Oneshot things surrounding Rin and Yukio and Yun. I thought it was time for Rin's daughter to have a little chapter to herself. It also has information on the female body (which I usually don't do, but it isn't a lot), but it's only because I thought with Hana having no Motherly figure she'd need someone to explain to her what happens as she gets older which Rin can't do (because a lot of males don't know that stuff especially Dads 😒). That's where this story comes in.**_

 ** _It might seem a bit rushed, but I didn't know what else to add to it._**

 _ **Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **Story 8: Nightmare Contagion**_

This ... is something I wasn't expecting...

I'm sitting here in the teacher's lounge of True Cross Academy; minding my own business when I receive a text from my daughter. It was lunch for the regular students and Cram School doesn't start until the afternoon, so this text surprised me to say the least.

What I received from my blond thirteen year-old daughter was a question asking me, [ _Is it normal to bleed from panties?_ ]

Shit...

She was at that age already...

I don't know a thing about this.

I looked around the lounge for a female I knew; anyone. I saw Shura sitting on the couch, drinking a beer as per usual and groaned. She'll have to do since she's indeed a female.

My phone vibrated again and I looked back to see another message and I blanched. [ _Am I dying?😰_ ]

I quickly wrote a reply to make her not freak out and to come to the teacher's lounge. She sent a question mark, but nothing else. I sighed, putting my phone away and looking over to Shura. "Hey Shura, can you help me with something?"

She looked over the couch backrest at me with a tired and annoyed look, "What...?"

"My daughter text me saying she's ... bleeding from..." I pointed down at my pants. "...there..."

A chuckle came from her mouth and I couldn't help, but frown. "Seems like your 'little girl' has started her first phase into womanhood, Rin!"

A growl left the confines of my throat and turned away from her. "Shut up. I'm only asking you to give her advice as she's got no Mother figure to do that. Yun can come to me or Yukio if he needs guy advice, but Hana can't do that if she wants girl advice."

This seemed to catch Shura off guard as she folded her arms and gave me a thoughtful look. "Well, your certainly right about that. The older she gets and develops she'll need a woman to give her advice more often than just a male."

I was about to retort when a knock sounded at the door. I stood up from my spot at the couch, walking over to the door and opening it to see Hana. She was standing outside the doorway, looking nervous and watching the ground beneath her feet as if waiting for something to happen.

"Hana?" I questioned her, however she didn't look up at me. "Why don't you come in?" An arm grabbed my shoulder and shoved me outside, surprising Hana as she moved aside. "Oi Shura, what the hell!"

The woman chuckled and grabbed my daughter by the shoulder and brought her into the room. "You said you wanted her to have some womanly advice. I'm going to give it, Rin. Now shoo. This issue isn't something a man should hear."

I snorted at her and growled, "Fine. You give her the advice, but if I find out you corrupted her..." I was cut off by a laugh from the woman. "I would never!" I just glared back at her as Shura led Hana into the teacher's lounge and I was forced to roam the halls of the school until they were done.

 _ **Hana's POV**_

Ms Shura led me over to the couch, sitting me down before sitting beside me. My hands clasped together, nervously. I swallowed. I didn't understand what was going on. I just got the text from Dad saying to come here and that I wasn't dying. When she said 'womanly advice' did that mean she's going to tell me what's going on?

"Now, Hana, I'm pretty sure your confused and scared right now, right?" Shura questioned me; making me give a silent nod. "Well, you're not dying. You're just developing into a woman."

I blinked in surprise and finally turned my head to look at Ms Shura. "Developing into a woman?"

The woman before me, groaned and looked as if she was eyeing the beer cans on the table across the room. "Geez! What have Rin and Yukio been telling you?" I tilted my head, still confused. The woman before me turned to me fully, giving me a serious yet also smug smile that always made me feel uncomfortable. "As you get older your body will develop curves to give you more of a feminine figure." She pointed at her large breasts. "You'll also develop breasts, but your Mother had an average figure, so don't worry too much about it."

"I know about that." This exclamation caused a look of confusion to cross my teacher's face and I giggled. "Ms Shima taught me that when I was eleven. I just want to know about ... the blood."

The look of recognition across Ms Shura's face was brief before it was gone and she nodded. "Well, that's still got something to do with you getting older. It's your first time, but you'll start to recognise the time when you get them. It's different for a lot of females ranging from cramps to backaches to occasional diarrhoea."

I pulled a disgusted face at hearing this which caused my fiery-haired teacher to burst out with laughter.

"It happens once a month," she continued explaining, trying to calm her laughter. "It lasts up to 3-7 days. However some woman don't get theirs every month, but we'll talk about that later. Basically what it has to do with your body is its getting you ready for childbirth! The cramps and backaches is triple so it's kind of like premeditated!" I stared at Ms Shura, trying to figure out what to think about what she just said.

"Shura, please, stop scaring my niece," I looked over to the door to the teacher's lounge to see Uncle Yukio along with Dad come in. "Why exactly did you send Rin away?" My Uncle gave Ms Shura one of his famous raised eyebrows that seemed to make even Dad nervous at times.

"She needed a woman's advice and I was happy to give it!"

"If anyone needs advice it would be you not her," he sighed to himself and headed over to the table. "You still act like such a child..."

"Your still so thick-headed!" Ms Shura called after my Uncle, causing my Dad to wince when he heard something break.

"Umm ... Hana, how was the talk?" I'm guessing he wanted to change the subject.

I nodded at him, smiling. "I learned that it's just got something to do with me getting older."

I noticed Dad give a sigh of relief, giving me one of his many smiles. "That's good to know."

"Also Dad..." He looked at me with a caring smile, making me slightly nervous about what I was about to ask. "...will I ... getbigbreastslikeMsShura!?"

I looked up at my Dad; noticing his dumbstruck look while Ms Shura seemed to be holding in giggles. "Eh?" Was the answer that came from Dad's lips. I noticed that what I said finally seemed to click in his head and his eyes widened. "Hell no! You're going to stay flat!"

"Rin, it's out of your control how her body develops," Uncle Yukio told Dad, sounding so calm it was scary.

My Dad seemed to consider this however I did notice how much he was cursing under his breath. I looked beside me to Ms Shura; who was laughing so hard that hardly any noise was coming out. She noticed my gaze and grinned before giving me a big hug, causing me to flinch.

"Daw! That's adorable how much Rin loves his little girl!" Ms Shura said in a baby voice.

This caused my Dad to growl at the woman holding me. "Shura, you're such a pain!" The only response Dad got was a laugh and I sighed, smiling to myself.

I guess I am Dad's little girl.


End file.
